A Vacation To Remember
by Kyoukalayy
Summary: The poor professor is exhausted and deserves a nice vacation with his close friends. Wish there was a slice of life genre on here. I tagged it as humor but i'm not sure if i'm funny or not so here goes nothing. Rated K plus for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise**

Had this idea in my head for a while now! I really love this group dynamic and will probably create some more stories with them. The next few chapters will each depict a day on the vacation. Enjoy and let me know what you think :) English is my second language btw, so my apologies for all the mistakes!

* * *

Chapter 1 Convincing a stubborn professor

Luke and Flora couldn't be more excited about today. Together they had achieved something, they'd never thought possible. They had gotten professor Hershel Layton to agree to a vacation! And not just any vacation at that, a vacation in the sunny country of Spain.

The week before this event, had been quite the troublesome week for the great puzzlemaster. He had to quickly check all the exams before summer vacation started, take care of several staff meetings which took forever, watch after both Luke and Flora since Clark had asked him to and to top it of, the Scotland Yard had also asked him a favour with one of their older cases.

To say the professor was exhausted was an understatement. Luke and Flora felt bad for the man and kept pushing him to take some well deserved time for himself once the vacation had officially started. Emmy, who shared most of the pressure during the same time period, had agreed wholeheartedly. On the final day before break, Luke had called his parents to ask if they knew a good way for the professor to relax. Clark and Brenda knew Hershel well and also knew he wouldn't truly relax at home. At home, there were still artifacts to look over, assignments to prepare and cases to solve for the Scotland Yard. Too many distractions to truly relax.

This is when they suggested a fun group vacation. The Tritons had already planned their getaway to Spain, but were happy to invite their friends along. Luke had jumped at the suggestion and immediately told Flora and the professor. The professor declined at first. He didn't want to intrude on someone else's vacation and tried to assure everyone that he would be fine.

Luke however, wouldn't take no for an answer. He rang up Emmy next, to ask if she had any plans the following week. She told Luke she wasn't all to sure yet. She had plans to see where the wind would take her, or so she vaguely implied. Luke informed her of his plans to which she promptly answered ''We are definitely doing this.''

With Emmy on their side, things had become a lot easier. She had casually asked the professor about spanish relics to try and pique his interest, dropped flyers on his desk about spanish cuisine and even hung up a poster of a beautiful beach, leaving a little note on the top right corner, promising him they would go there. The professor knew exactly what his assistant was trying to do and had politely tried to explain why he didn't want to intrude on Clark and Brenda with their presence. Emmy had become frustrated after her plans had failed, but soon thought of a new one. What if she invited more people? Her next step was to ring up the Ascots. Randall had answered the phone and was immediately thrilled with their idea.

He then called Brenda and asked if it was alright for them to join as well. The Tritons were happy to increase the capacity of their group. They all started calling each other, devising a plan to either convince Hershel, or trick him into going. After multiple attempts to convince the stubborn man, they gave up with the convincing part. This meant the next step would be to try and trick him. Flora, however, wasn't too fond of that plan. She felt bad to mislead her guardian like that and concocted her own plan. It was a friday night, the first night of the vacation, when she approached the professor about the topic during dinner.

''Professor, can we talk one last time about the whole Spain thing.'' She asked timidly.

The professor had sighed softly, not really in the mood to talk about it any more.

''Flora, I know what you're thinking, but I just really think it would be better if I weren't to intrude.''

Flora had started playing with her left-over veggies and thought about what to say.

''Maybe it's better to drop the subject.'' The professor suggested after a long silence.

''No!'' Flora quickly responded, surprising the professor. ''I'm sorry professor, it's just...I know you REALLY don't want to intrude, but have you thought about me in this situation?'' She asked.

The professor wasn't sure how to respond. He lowered his gaze to the plate in front of him, covering his eyes with the brim of his hat. Maybe he had been a little selfish.

''It would be my first time outside Britain and I just think...it would be a lot of fun…with everyone together...'' She finished shyly.

He hadn't thought about it like that. Flora was his adopted daughter now and her happiness was very important to him. He finally changed his mind. Flora had given him a big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek to thank him. They informed the others and started organizing the trip. Clark and Brenda had originally planned to go the following monday, and tried their hardest to add the rest of the company to the flight and hotel.

Luckily, everyone was able to board the same plane, although not seated together. Emmy had suggested taking her own plane, but the professor was afraid it would be too straining on her to fly for so long. She insisted she had flown way longer and farther, causing them to go back and forth in discussion. After some arguing, she had agreed to take the normal plane, like the rest. The professor was pleased with her decision. At the moment, she was seated next to a middle aged man who smelled like he had turned into a cigarette before he entered the plane. It took every fiber in Emmy's being to either not gag, or not to run far away. The professor sat two isles behind her, noticing her contorted faces from time to time. He felt bad for her, but was still glad she decided to join them. He was also dealing with his own trouble. The grumble and annoyed sighs from the people behind him was not very pleasant either. At the beginning of the flight they weren't able to see the flight stewardess during the instruction due to his top hat and they were sure to let him know that.

Luke was seated next to Flora, the only pair able to sit together. Originally, Brenda had planned to sit next to her son, but she figured it would be better if the young girl wasn't seated alone. The flight was relatively short and after just 2,5 hours they arrived in Spain. They had arrived late in the afternoon, making it a nice 27 degrees celsius.

''So we have five days to have some fun. What should we do first?'' Clark asked while rubbing his hands together excitedly.

''Maybe we should start by checking into the hotel and dropping of our luggage.'' Angela responded dryly.

''Oh, right of course.'' Clark was too eager.

''Come on dad, we'll have plenty of fun!'' Luke responded and started dragging him and Brenda by their hands.

They arranged for some taxi's to bring them to the hotel and were glad to hear their rooms were already clean. They had decided on four rooms for two people each. Angela and Randall, Clark and Brenda, the professor and Luke and finally Emmy and Flora. Flora and Luke ran down the cosy looking hallway towards their rooms, excited to see where they would be sleeping. The adults had chuckled at the youth but quickly turned to worry when Luke ran headfirst into a bellboy. Thankfully, neither was hurt.

The rooms were small, but cute. Everything was either tropically themed or covered in shells. Since the reservation was made quite late, the only rooms available were the ones with double beds. The professor didn't mind sharing a bed with Luke. The boy could be overly energetic at times, but was fairly calm when he slept. Flora had been excited to share a room with Emmy. She had always wanted to have a girls only sleepover and saw Emmy as big sister.

After everyone had changed into weather appropriate clothes, they reconvened downstairs in the lobby. The Lobby had a perfect view of the mountains, making it quite the sight. The receptionist had informed them about the local restaurants nearby and there were flyers for different activities scattered about as well. It wasn't too hard to figure out what they could do in the following days.

''Alright then, mission ''Bring Hershel to Spain'' is complete. Now what.'' Randall said with a smile, nudging his friend in his shoulder.

The professor smiled and adjusted his hat. ''Well you were the ones with a plan. I'm just here to relax.''

Everyone smiled and continued to discuss their schedule.

''Alright one thing is for sure, I need to go to the beach.'' Brenda said and pretended to sunbathe on her chair.

''Me too, i'd love to get some sun in.'' Angela responded and glasped Brenda's hand in her own.

''Alright so beach on one of the days for sure, what else? Any other ''necessities''?'' Clark asked and looked around at the group while taking notes.

''How about this theme park?'' Luke asked with a big smile, holding up a flyer from a very colorful looking theme park.

''It has a waterpark attached to it as well.'' Flora exclaimed, reading the flyer.

''Sounds good. Everyone else agree?'' Clark asked.

Everyone nodded and continued to think. Randall wanted to go bungee jumping, but was quickly shut down by everyone else.

''Come on you guys, let's do something thrilling!.''

Everyone ignored him. The professor had heard other people talk about a small festival that would take place the next day, which was added to the list.

''Alright so tomorrow we will do some relaxation in the afternoon and the festival in the evening, wednesday we could do the beach, thursday theme park.'' Clark summarized.

''Emmy my dear, you've been awfully quiet.'' The professor suddenly said, drawing everyone's attention.

''Well…'' She started, a distant look in her eyes. ''I was thinking maybe we could go hiking? The mountain outside looks absolutely gorgeous and I would love to take some pictures, but...I didn't want to suggest it because we're trying to make you rest professor.'' She said with a slight blush grazing her cheeks.

''That sounds wonderful Emmy! Don't let me hold you back. If it results in it being too much for me to handle, i'll just turn back.'' He placed his hand on top of her shoulder and smiled warmly.

Emmy beamed back at the professor and shyly started fiddling around with her camera. Something she usually did when she was nervous or flustered. Randall continued spouting crazy ideas that sounded either too reckless or just utterly impossible.

''Maybe we could do some shopping on the last day. You know for souvenirs and such.'' Angela suggested.

Everyone agreed, expect for Randall.

''So everyone's idea just gets immediately accepted except for mine?'' He pouted.

''Correct.'' Angela responded.

She poked her husband in his side, revealing a ticklish to randall as he jumped up from his chair. The group continued to enjoy their evening in the lobby, discussing their plans and talking about everything and nothing. At the end of the night they walked back to their room and said their goodnights.

''Thank you all for convincing me.'' The professor said lastly, before turning in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise

* * *

Chapter 2 The festival

The next day the professor awoke later than he was expecting. He was laying on his back and stared lazily at the ceiling. He looked to his side to see his self-proclaimed apprentice snore away peacefully. The boy wouldn't be disturbed just yet. The professor stretched and looked at the clock on the other side of the room. It read 09:22. He usually woke up somewhere between 07:00 and 08:00, feeling well rested, but he was not the first to admit that he really needed the rest in his current state. He wondered if the others were waiting on them and remembered breakfast would be served until 10:00. They would have to hurry if they wanted to start the day with a full belly. He turned back to Luke and started shaking him awake by his shoulder. A ritual to be certain, since the boy always seemed to be out of this world once he had fallen asleep. After a few shakes, a gentle call of his name, a few harder shakes and a reminder to himself to try and keep his inside voice, Luke finally cracked open an eye.

''Hmm...professor? Five more minutes...'' Luke yawned.

''Luke, it's getting quite late.'' The professor said softly while getting out of bed himself.

Luke grumbled in response. On his free days, Luke was usually one to stay in bed past noon.

''You wouldn't want to miss breakfast now would you?''

He knew the boy wouldn't pass up on food. Luke's head shot up at the mention of breakfast, gaining him a chuckle from his mentor. The two quickly got ready and moved downstairs to the breakfast area. Here they found Randall, Angela, Brenda and Flora, already seated and finished with their breakfast. The boys joined the group and offered their good mornings.

''Luke, I was wondering if you were going to be on time.'' Brenda said, ruffling through her son's hair.

''Mom.'' Luke responded annoyed and pushed her hand away. ''You know I was looking forward to the breakfast buffet.''

''Clark and Emmy?'' The professor shot curious glances at their two roommates.

''Emmy should be here soon. She wanted to take a quick shower before breakfast.'' Flora said while swallowing the final bite from her toast.

''Clark is still knocked out.'' Brenda sighed.

''I suppose that's where Luke learned it from.'' Flora said with a giggle.

Luke and the professor went over to the buffet and started gathering their morning meal. Luke of course carrying 3 times the amount the professor picked up. After they sat down, a flash of yellow and white sped by. Everyone turned their heads to see Emmy quickly stack as much food as she could fit on her plate before breakfast time would be over. The professor was surprised by her appearance. At first it seemed like she was wearing the exact same outfit as usual, but today she looked very different.

She was wearing high-waisted pair of white jeans with a see-through yellow top with small, yellow and white flowers scattered around. Underneath the top she wore a cute white bralet, giving a certain accent to her curves. Her hair was pulled together in a high ponytail, a few strands of her hair framing her face. The professor found it hard to look away from the sight before him. A beauty in yellow and white, running around like a maniac to get as much food as possible.

''Oi, Emmy leave some for the rest of us!'' Luke shouted.

Emmy returned triumphantly to the table with her loot.

''I'm just glad I was on time.'' She sighed and sat down.

The professor felt he had been staring at his assistant for too long and averted his gaze back to Luke, who was almost ready for his second breakfast. A weird sensation arose in his chest thinking about Emmy in her, to his eyes, ''new'' outfit. He liked it. Alot. He wasn't sure if he should tell her later. It might be inappropriate. On the other hand, a lady would probably like getting a genuine compliment. A dilemma indeed.

They all finished their breakfast (and second breakfast) and decided to meet up outside of the hotel after they were finished getting ready. During their walk back up the stairs, Clark ran down with his pajama shirt still on.

''Is breakfast over?'' He asked with a defeated look in his eyes.

''Yes, about 20 minutes ago actually.'' Angela responded and padded the poor man on his back.

Brenda walked up to her husband and linked her arm with his. She pulled out a croissant from her purse and held it in front of his face.

''I know you so well.'' She said and placed a peck on his cheek.

Clark hugged his wife and gladly accepted the slightly beaten up croissant. The group all returned to their respective rooms and started to get ready for the day. The festival they wanted to visit later on, wasn't until 17:00. They had decided to walk around the city and explore their surroundings for now.

Back in their room, the professor put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white with blue striped t-shirt. Normally he wouldn't feel very natural in an outfit like this, but the warm weather wasn't very forgiving to his normal wear. He was quite the stubborn man however, and still tried to wear his regular outfit at breakfast. Flora had helped him pick out everything, since she had more of an eye for these kinds of things. She had scolded him for his stubborn act, and snorted rather unladylike when she had seen a droplet of sweat ran down his forehead. The professor looked in the mirror to check out his new outfit, when his thoughts drifted back to the lady in yellow. The flowers on her blouse were definitely daisies. He wondered if that was her favorite flower.

''I should get her some.'' he mumbled to himself.

''What was that professor?'' Luke asked from the bathroom.

''Nothing Luke'' He quickly cleared his throat. ''Are you almost finished my boy?''

He had forgotten about Luke for a moment. Luke was indeed finished and joined the professor. Together they walked outside into the hallway and were greeted by randall and Angela. The four of them walked outside of the hotel into the blazing sun. The professor shielded his eyes with his hand, regretting leaving his hat in his room.

''It does not match with your outfit.'' Flora had insisted during the packing phase.

The functionality of a hat would have been very useful right about now. Luke had stared at the professor when he put his hat down on the bedside table against his will. It had been quite the amusing sight. Flora and the rest were already waiting outside for them. Luke sprinted towards Flora and whispered something in her ear which made her giggle. The professor couldn't help but think it was about him. Then he heard a whistle from somewhere behind him.

''Looking good prof.''

He turned around to be met with a pair of bubbly chocolate-colored eyes. He immediately noticed she was still wearing the same outfit.

''You are looking nice as well my dear.'' he responded with a smile.

''_Nice doesn't really cover it but oh well at least I said something.'' _

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the small town surrounding the hotel. Locals had been very friendly and hospitable. Some were so incredibly friendly, they even brought up a puzzle or two. The professor and the rest of the crew was delighted by every mind teaser send their way and continued on until late in the afternoon. After a while they noticed they were walking into what seemed like the beginning of the festival area. Strings of lights in colors ranging from white to red to blue and green were stretched across every street corner and wrapping around every pillar. The locals were busy setting up different stalls and stages for entertainment, giving off a pleasant communal vibe. The gang decided it would be best if they found a place to eat for lunch and then return once the festival had officially started. Some of the girls wanted to go back to the hotel as well, saying they weren't dressed for the occasion.

After a delicious lunch at a local fish restaurant, everyone returned to the hotel. The professor sat down on a bench near the entrance, deciding he didn't really need a change of clothes. To his surprise, Clark and Randall returned to their room with their wives. Luke stayed behind, but was quickly distracted by the playground outside.

''I don't think I really need a change of clothes to be honest.''

Emmy joined him on the bench and sat back while crossing her legs. The professor wasn't sure how to respond to her. He hadn't felt this uncomfortable around her before, so what was up?

''Thank god the heat is slowing down some, right professor? She asked.

''Yes...quite.''

''Are you alright?'' She eyed him curiously. ''You've been acting strange since this morning. Is it something I said?''

She noticed.

''No, no not at all my dear.'' He waved his hands in front of his face. ''I suppose it really is the weather ahaha…''

This was awkward.

''Alright then…'' She didn't seem convinced.

The awkward silence fell hard between the two. The professor cleared his throat and tried very hard to think of a subject to speak about.

''You know…'' Emmy started. ''I didn't think you'd want to go on vacation with me.''

This surprised him.

''Why would you think that my dear?''

''Well, you know…'' she moved forward and placed her elbows on her knees. ''I'm your assistant. I didn't think you'd see me as anything more than that. And I know we hang out with randall and everyone from time to time, but I thought it was more of a courtesy.''

The professor was very surprised. He had no idea she felt that way.

''Emmy.'' He started and leaned forward so she would look him in the eyes. ''I consider you to be much more than just my assistant. I never knew you felt this way to be perfectly honest and I wish you'd told me sooner.''

She blushed a slight pink and started fiddling with her blouse.

''I consider you to be a close friend, a great addition to our little group and…''

''And?'' She leaned in slightly closer.

The professor suddenly felt like the entire world around them faded away. All he could see was her big eyes staring back at him. He could see how long her eyelashes were, how her lips curved, how she had a few freckles under her eyes. He could honestly stare at her all day. His throat felt dry but he knew he had to speak.

Suddenly their little moment was interrupted by a loud scream. The two turned around to see Luke had fallen off the top of the climbing frame he had been playing quickly rushed over to see if he was alright. Luckily, Luke was sturdy enough. He escaped with a few scrapes and a light bruise on his elbow.

The rest joined them shortly after, showing off their new looks. Angela and Brenda had both changed into short evening dresses, but Randall and Clark had stayed in the exact same outfits. It was obvious they just wanted to spend some time together with their spouses, which the professor could respect. Flora had also changed into a cute, red top and white skirt. They were ready to go into town and party!

Everyone started linking arms with their spouses, which left Flora, Luke, Emmy and the professor. Flora immediately grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him along. She laughed hard when he protested, but he managed to join her laughter in no time. Emmy hesitated about her next move. The conversation earlier had been a little awkward and she would understand if the professor wanted to walk separately. She did not, however, expect him to hold up his arm. She looked at him curiously and smiled.

''Might I escort you this evening my lady?'' He asked courteously.

''My yes, you may my good sir.''

She linked her arm with his and squeezed it slightly. As they made their way further into the city, they started seeing the street merchants from before, standing with their carts, yelling encouragement to passersby to purchase their wares. The smell of sweet rolls and savory meats drifted across the market to them, the faint sound of lively music reaching their ears from somewhere off in the distance. The overall atmosphere was nothing but delightful.

''I wanna try those buns!'' Emmy shouted while pulling the professor to one of the stalls.

The sweet smelling treat looked like something Emmy would adore. The professor chuckled as she argued with the merchant about how many she could buy, when something caught his eye. A few stalls over he spotted a small yellow stone. He looked back at Emmy to see her attention still focused on the buns and decided to walk over to check it out. Upon closer inspection the stall sold different kinds of stones, jewelry and trinkets. Most of them looked either incredibly cheap or fake, but the small yellow stone that had caught his attention stood apart. He picked up the stone to feel the smooth surface and turned it around in his hand. He noticed it changing color when he flipped it over, leaving small white spots on the side of the stone.

''Ah, you have a very good eye sir.'' The merchant noticed him fondling the stone. ''That is a rare mexican fire opal. You don't see them very often, but this one in particular is very peculiar.''

''Peculiar?'' The professor questioned.

''Yes certainly. Usually Fire opals contains multiple colors like yellow, red, orange and such but this one is heavy on the yellow and white.''

''It reminds me of a daisy.'' The professor chuckled.

''Well, let's dub it the daisy stone then shall we! Well on your way to become an archeologist.'' The merchant joked.

If only he knew. The professor looked back at Emmy and wondered if she would like something like this. It would look lovely on her for sure, but it might be a little much coming from her boss.

''She's a lucky lady.'' The merchant said with a wink.

The professor looked back at the merchant and felt the heat creeping to his cheeks.

''Oh she's just my colleague, or no my friend, my good friend, she is...um...'' He had never felt so tongue twisted before.

The merchant belted out a loud laugh. ''Whatever you say sir, just let me know if you'd like to buy the stone or not.''

The professor eyed the pricetag one last time before pulling out his wallet.

''I'll take it.''

He eyed the stone one last time before quickly putting it in his pocket. He would need to find a good time to give her this. He was glad he made his decision sooner than later, when Emmy ran up to him with a bag full of buns.

''Professor, I thought I'd lost you for a moment. Everything alright? Did you buy anything?''

The stone started feeling heavier in his pocket.

''No, I was just looking around ahah…'' He laughed awkwardly.

He didn't like lying to her, but it would be better in the long run. The two of them joined the others in the town square. Emmy started passing around the buns she had bought, telling everyone what a jerk the merchant had been for not selling her more. The music picked up and more and more people started dancing. The professor looked over at Emmy and felt his breath catch in his throat. The light danced across her face, illuminating her bright smile, sending flickers in her eyes. That feeling in his stomach every time he looked at her was becoming familiar, unshakeable and it made no sense.

Angela had pulled Randall away from the group on to the dancefloor. Weirdly enough Clark was the one to pull Brenda along, who was protesting fiercely, shouting she couldn't dance and he knew it. Flora and Luke had joined a few other children behind the benches to play hide and seek, which left the pair alone once again. The dancing seemed like a lot of fun, but the professor wasn't sure how to mingle. He knew most ballroom dances and even an irish jig, but casual party dancing was not part of his repertoire. Emmy had put aside her bag of food and looked at the party with longing eyes. It was obvious she wanted to join, making the professor feel even worse.

''Emmy...you don't have to worry about me. I'm sure there are many eligible bachelors who would love to dance with you.''

Emmy looked at the professor and laughed. ''Are you saying you can't dance professor?''

''I can certainly dance my dear...just not...like that.'' He said while pointing at Randall, who was moving his hips like he was shaking off a snake in his trousers.

Emmy grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the dance floor. ''None of that, let's go!''

Ignoring his meager protests, she dragged him into the middle of the crowd. She started to move to the beat of the music, not caring about a thing in the world. The professor felt awkward, but could feel himself getting drawn into the music. Before he knew it, he was dancing right alongside her, laughing when she laughed and letting all his worries float away with the warm night air. It felt good. Good to be free, good to enjoy himself, good to dance with her. In that moment, they weren't the professor and his assistant, they were close friends enjoying themselves.

And then the music slowed, the crowd moved in closer to one another and the professor was once again unsure what to do. To dance with her was one thing, but to slow dance with her was another thing entirely. They didn't have much time to decide what to do, as they were pushed together anyway. The professor could almost hear his heart beating in his ears. Emmy was staring up at him with those incredibly brown eyes, her lips slightly parted. He hesitantly reached out for her waist with his left hand, gently pulling her closer when she didn't protest. His right hand took hers and interlaced their fingers. Her hand was warm and soft in his. She was still looking up at him as she placed her other hand on his shoulder and stepped in. They began swaying gently to the music. He wasn't able to look away from her and she wasn't looking away from him either. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt so calm and yet so inexplicably exhilarated. His heart was beating at a million miles an hour and the only things he could hear was the faint, far-off sound of the music, Emmy's breathing and his own breathing.

It was some time later when they realized that the music had stopped. The crowd around them was moving again, the hubbub of people's conversation reaching their ears. Emmy blinked and stepped back, breaking the contact with him as her arms returned to her sides. She looked away from him, out at the crowd. The professor could feel his face starting to burn as he turned away from her as well, clearing his throat to help distract himself. Back to the sidelines of the dancefloor, the gang had gathered once again.

''I see you two had fun.'' Clark nudged Hershel in his side.

''_Curse you Clark.'' _The professor had thought while absentmindedly scratching the back of his neck.

The rest of the evening was spent just outside of the busy area. They had found a perfect place to drink, relax and nibble on some local cuisine. The professor noticed Emmy shooting sideways glances at him from time to time, but knew he shouldn't press it. The stone inside his pocket felt like it was getting warmer, almost burning his side. Luckily he had his friends around him to distract him. After a while he could even look Emmy in the eyes again without feeling too strange. He could sense she was dealing with a similar experience as she started smiling more at him throughout the evening.

The festival was starting to reach its end when fireworks lit up the sky. People started cheering and toasting all around them. The group also raised their glasses.

''To a great night!'' Brenda had cheered.

''_A great night indeed.'' _The professor thought, letting the festivities wash away his worries.

* * *

I loved writing this chapter so much! Let me know what you guys thought :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Professor Layton franchise**

Mention of periods in this chapter incase you don't like that you can skip until the first bracket.

* * *

Chapter 3 The beach episode

Today was the day. The day they would visit the beach, get some sun and splash around in the ocean. Emmy had been looking forward to this day. She figured she could finally get some exercise. A fit lady like herself had to maintain her shape after all. The hefty sand for running, building sand castles and playing beach volleyball, the strong ocean current for swimming, splash battles and scuba diving and the constant straining of her abs while wearing a bathing suit. Emmy had always loved going to the beach since she was little. She was also looking forward to spending the day with the professor again. Yesterday was...surprising, to say the least. She had trouble not thinking about the way they had danced together and how he glanced over at her during dinner. It felt strange, but good. She liked getting his attention.

Emmy blushed at the sudden realisation and turned over in bed. Flora was taking a shower at the moment. She said she wanted a fresh start before heading over to the beach. Emmy had protested, saying she would need to shower after, not before. Flora figured she could do both, to which Emmy had laughed and laid back down on her pillows. She wondered if she could talk about last night with Flora. She didn't think Flora had noticed anything strange about her and the professor, but Emmy was unsure if there was even anything strange to begin with. All she knew for sure was that she was confused. Flora might not be the one to talk to about such matters, since it was her adoptive father after all. Emmy sat back up and groggily scratched her dishevelled mane. She had always had unruly hair since she was little, but today was something else.

''Maybe it's the spanish air.'' She yawned.

She stepped out of bed and walked over to the dressing table. She sat down on the chair in front of it and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Emmy needed little to no make-up and her hair usually only needed a quick brush. After brushing her hair, she walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

''Flora darling can I come in for a moment? I would like to splash some water in my face before getting ready.''

No answer.

''Flora?'' Emmy asked curiously. ''Are you alright?''

A low groan was heard on the other side of the door. Emmy was starting to get worried.

''Flora if you don't answer i'm gonna come in.''

''Wait!'' She shouted.

Emmy could hear Flora fumble around in the bathroom before opening the door. On the other side Emmy found a flustered, teary-eyed Flora with a towel wrapped around her middle.

''What's wrong.'' Emmy asked softly.

Flora averted her gaze before walking back into the bathroom. Emmy followed, expecting some big issue. Then she saw. On a towel, hanging on the side of the bathtub, a small red smudge stained the cloth. Flora picked up the towel and sighed.

''I think...I just got my first period.''

Emmy was shocked. She remembered the first time she herself had gotten her period. She had been in her uncle Bronev's living room when blood started staining her white trousers. Uncle Bronev had panicked immensely and had even taken her to a hospital. The nurse had scolded him about scaring Emmy without a reason and tried to educate him. Somewhere Emmy was glad the professor didn't get to live through a similar experience. Emmy wrapped her arm around Flora's shoulder to comfort her.

''It's alright dear. Do you know what it is? And why it happened?''

Flora blushed slightly and nodded. ''I've read about it at school and other girls in my class already have it.''

''I'll let the professor know how to help you and how he should prepare beforehand ok? For now you can borrow some tampons from me. Don't worry, it's all natural. If you experience any pain or nausea let me know.''

''Thanks Emmy. I'm glad you're here.'' Flora said with a timid smile.

The two ladies cleaned up and got ready to meet up with the gang for breakfast. At breakfast, Emmy took the professor apart to update him on the situation. He was surprised at the development and worried for his adopted daughter. Emmy assured him she would be alright, but she would need him to understand and show his support. The professor thanked Emmy with a hug. Emmy accepted this gladly.

* * *

Some time later, everyone had packed and gotten ready for the beach. Randall had convinced the professor to just wear his black swimming trunks and a white vest to cover up his chest. Hershel had tried to protest it, saying it was far too revealing for a gentleman and he should wear trousers at least, but Randall had always been hard to say no to when he put his mind to it. Clark had agreed to it as well, saying it was way too hot for trousers anyway.

At the moment they were all crammed together in a small tram. It was a tourist tram that was specially designed to take tourists from the hotel to the beach. Emmy was squashed in between Luke and the professor at the moment. She was wearing a red, wavy top with yellow strings attaching it around her neck. Underneath a pair of white shorts and flip flops. She was pressed up against the professor, with her arms uncomfortably against his chest. He was looking up at the ceiling to try and make things less awkward, but it failed nonetheless.

After about 10 uncomfortable minutes the train finally arrived at their destination. The crew sighed in relief when the doors opened, letting them out into the refreshing ocean air. The sun was set high in the sky without a cloud in sight. Clark had checked the weather earlier that morning to make sure it would be worth going to the beach in the first place and had told them it would be a perfect 30 degrees without clouds. Luckily, he was correct. The wind was soft and warm against their skin, enveloping everyone in a pleasing salty aroma. The azure blue sea stretched out far and wide on the horizon. A slight blur consumed the sands on the beach, revealing just how hot it actually was. Luke was the first to take a step onto the sand and yelped slightly at the temperature. He dashed forward with a determined scream, trying to find a spot to settle.

The rest eyed the sand with hesitation. They decided it would be better to keep their shoes on for now and followed Luke. The beach was quite busy and finding a spot close to the ocean was harder than they originally thought. After searching for a while, they settled on the slope of a small dune, a bit further from the sea. They were happy to have found the spot, since the rest of the beach started filling up soon after. They set down their belongings with a huff and started putting everything in place. The ladies put their towels in the sun to get their optimum sunbathing done. The professor zipped down his vest and hesitated. He didn't know why, but he felt embarrassed. He decided to wait to take it off until he wanted to swim.

Clark and Randall quickly shed their extra clothing and started flexing in front of their ladies. Brenda facepalmed together with Luke and Angela giggled. Luke was wearing blue swimming trunks with little brown bears on them, a rather cute and very Luke-like sight. Flora was sporting a pink bathing suit with red dots circled around her waist. She had picked it out herself and was proud to show it off. Brenda was wearing a longer light blue dress over her swimsuit, which was tied around her waist a string. She took it off to reveal a two piece dark blue swimsuit which fit her very nicely.

Angela was wearing an off-shoulder red crop top with black denim shorts underneath. She also took them off to reveal her red bikini. Randall had howled like a wolf when she took her shirt off, making her throw the cloth over his face. Finally, there was Emmy. Nobody was really paying attention to her while she was undressing, but it was hard to look away once she was done. She stretched out and looked over to the group. To her surprise, the grown-ups were all staring at her with their mouths hanging slightly ajar.

''W..What?'' She asked with a blush.

Emmy was wearing a strapless white bikini. The top was curved perfectly around her bosom, her brown, long hair curling gently over her shoulders. To say she was in shape was an understatement, her bottom round and firm, her thick thighs ready to take down any enemy and her abs amazingly visible on every part. Her naturally toned skin seemed darker against the white fabric. Randall nudged the professor in his side and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

''You can't be serious, right? You gotta do something about this Hersh.''

The professor pried his eyes away from Emmy to look back at Randall.

''What on earth are you saying.'' He whispered back.

Angela and Brenda had walked over to Emmy and explained why they responded the way they did. Emmy didn't know what to do with this information and just babbled on how she really liked to work out and all that. She felt embarrassed but also slightly pleased to get a response out of the professor as well.

''God look at her man. It's too much!.'' Randall whispered aggressively in his ear.

The professor moved away and rubbed his ear. He knew what his friend was trying to say, but he just couldn't think of a way to help him out. He was struggling to look at her properly as well and decided to focus on setting everything in place for now.

''Come on Luke, the ocean calls for us!'' Emmy yelled out and started dashing towards the water.

''No fair Emmy, you got a head start.'' Luke quickly followed.

Flora grabbed the blown-up tube she had brought along and started jogging behind them as well yelling ''wait for me!''

The rest of the gang sighed deeply.

''Gosh I knew Emmy was pretty but this beats every level.'' Brenda sighed and sat down next to Clark.

''I'm glad you agree dear. You don't mind if I stare at her every once in a while right?'' Clark said with a smirk.

''No not at all, as long as you don't mind me looking as well.'' Brenda said while placing a hand under her chin.

Clark was surprised by his wife's response and stared at her with his mouth wide open. The rest chuckled at the display. Brenda and Angela eventually settled on the towels to get their sunbathing done. Clark and Randall eagerly rubbed sun lotion on their shoulders and backs. The professor sat alone on one of the towels under a parasol. He felt a bit lonely with his daughter, assistant and apprentice in the water and his friends flirting to the side. After some time he decided to walk towards the ocean line. He took off his vest just in case he was forced into the water (which he probably would). He waved over to Randall to signal his departure and headed towards the sea. When he finally sunk his feet into the cold liquid, he sighed with relief. The water felt heavenly compared to the scorching sand. He was quickly spotted by Flora who swam up to him.

''Professor great timing! Emmy is being bothered by a group of guys.''

The professor looked around in the water and found Emmy indeed surrounded by four men. Luke was being held by one of the men by his arm, clearly protesting and struggling to get free. Emmy seemed furious. She started getting into a fighting stance when the professor quickly made his way through the waves.

''Gentleman. Might I ask you why you are bothering my friends?'' The professor said firmly when he finally reached the group.

The men turned around to him with angry looks on their faces. Emmy straightened her stance and crossed her arms.

''We were just wondering what a babe like her was doing with a little baby like this.'' The man who was holding Luke scowled.

''Fuck you're not saying THIS is your boyfriend sweetcheeks?'' Another man said while pointing at the professor.

Emmy's face started to redden with frustration. She was ready to kick their asses, but she tried to remain calm. She wanted to remain a lady in front of the professor after all.

''I would very much prefer if you would let go of my friend and leave us be. We don't want to bother anyone now do we?'' The professor said calmly while gesturing around them.

Groups of people were staring at the little group and some had even started to gather closer to see what was going on. The man holding Luke finally let go of his arm and looked at the other members of the troublemakers.

''Fine.'' A third muttered and gestured to the others to move along.

They moved back to the beach, leaving the four of them alone. The other people shrugged and continued with their own activities. The professor looked back at Emmy and Luke and sighed.

''What happened?'' He asked.

Emmy still looked like a tomato and smacked the water with a flat hand.

''Those...those ugh I wanna just...crush their heads and dunk them underwater.''

''They kept shouting dirty things at Emmy and other things about how she should join them and leave us. It was really frustrating.'' Flora added.

''And then they just grabbed me and said that she had to come with them now cause they had me and they just wanted a ''good time''.'' Luke said while angrily splashing around.

Emmy placed her arms over one another and sighed. ''Thanks for helping professor...I don't know what I would've done otherwise.''

''Probably kicked their butts.'' The professor chuckled.

The rest joined him in his chuckle.

''Let's try to forget those jerks for now and have some fun! The professor has joined us in the water after all.'' Emmy said with a grin.

The other two agreed and devilishly grinned as well. The rest of the afternoon was spent engaged in water battles, throwing around children in the water and seeing who could hold their breath the longest. The nasty event from before was long forgotten and the crew played until they had no energy left. Once they returned, the professor and Emmy immediately dropped down on their towels, completely exhausted. Flora and Luke still had their child-like never ending motivation to keep going and convinced the other two couples to join them in a sand castle building competition. Emmy had been a little sad to not be able to join, but spending some alone time with the professor was a win in her book as well.

The professor was laying on his back on the towel and placed his left arm over his eyes to shield the sun. The sun was nice and warm on his skin, drying the ocean water. Emmy had laid down next to him on her belly with her head propped up on her arm. She had closed her eyes and yawned. The professor moved his arm from his eyes to his forehead and turned his head slightly to look at her. The sunlight made the leftover droplets shine beautifully on her chocolate skin making him lick his lips. He noted how one drop made its way from her neck in between her nicely developed chest.

Emmy could feel him staring at her and opened her eyes. It startled him slightly when their eyes met, but he continued to look at her nonetheless. She smiled a small smile at him and he could feel his cheeks warm up.

''Thanks again for earlier.'' She said softly. ''I was really ready to take them out.''

The professor removed his arm from his face and propped himself up on his elbow.

''I can't imagine how frustrating it must be. To deal with people like that all the time. Although I do understand why they thought you were attractive of course.'' The professor said with a smile.

Emmy blushed and looked down at her towel. She didn't know how to respond to a compliment from the professor. She fiddled with the towel like she would with her camera and turned her gaze back to the professor, who she noticed also had a slight blush on his face.

''I never really thought about how I look. I just like to take care of my body I guess.''

''Have you been bothered like this before?'' the professor asked.

''Yes definitely. Men can really be something sometimes.'' She sighed.

The professor frowned at this. As a gentleman, he couldn't imagine putting a lady in a situation like that, no matter how beautiful she is or not. Respect and consent are the most important things.

''I have never felt unsafe with you though.'' Emmy said softly and looked back down at the towel. ''Maybe you could pretend to be my boyfriend.'' she said with a sheepish grin. ''That would hold them off.''

It was mostly a joke, but secretly she hoped he would agree to her stupid plan. The professor placed his finger under his chin and looked to be deep in thought.

''I suppose we could try.'' He said while sitting up.

Emmy laughed and also sat up. he actually agreed?

''Alright then, when do we start?'' He asked.

''I guess right now.'' Emmy scooted closer to him and leaned with her shoulder against his chest. She looked up at him with a big smile and pink cheeks. What was she doing. The professor was taken aback by her abrupt strategy but eventually wrapped his arm around her.

''Very well then. Pardon the intrusion.''

''What intrusion? You're my boyfriend now right?'' Emmy said with a giggle and placed her head against his shoulder.

The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing. The sand castle contest was overwhelmingly won by Luke and Randall, who had teamed up to build a giant sand top hat. Emmy and the professor explained to the group how they would pretend to be together to ward off any potential pests like before. Randall and Clark had both raised their eyebrows at the suggestion, but decided to question their friend about it later.

It was getting quite late and Clark suggested they head to the boulevard to get something to drink and eat. The rest agreed and they decided to pack their things and get dressed for the day. Angela and Brenda found they had had enough sun to last them for a bit and Luke and Flora would jump into the pool at the hotel later anyway. They walked back up the beach and started looking around the many stalls on the boulevard. Emmy walked next to the professor and was surprised when she felt a hand slip around hers. She looked at the culprit to find a flustered looking professor at her side. She was happy he was taking his role so seriously.

They continued to walk and explore when they found a cute little restaurant. It was a japanese style restaurant where the tables were close to the ground. They spotted an open table close to the window with a perfect view of the beach. The owner walked up to the professor and offered them a discount if he could solve thé most difficult puzzle he had been struggling with all day. The professor actually had a bit of a tough time with the puzzle and decided to share it with the group. A nice group puzzle was just what they needed to get their bellies rumbling. Luckily they were able to solve it, the owner pleased enough to finally start with their dinner.

The professor sat across from Emmy at the very end of the table against the wall. She had eagerly gulped down her noodles, making it quite the sight. He smiled when he noticed how a small remainder of sauce had worked its way around the corner of her lips. Without thinking he wiped it off with his thumb and licked the sauce off. Emmy looked at him in shock. He suddenly realised what he had done and started to apologize profoundly. Emmy had just found it amusing. He was her ''boyfriend'' after all.

* * *

The shenanigans continued the rest of the evening until they had finally made their way back to the hotel. The children had been falling asleep on the way back in the tram and were immediately put to bed. The adults gathered around a cozy fire pit outside in the garden. A waiter had brought over glasses of wine which they were sipping to their heart's content. Around the pit was one large couch and one smaller sofa. Clark and Brenda had claimed the smaller sofa and the other four were on the larger couch. Angela and Randall were cuddled together and so were Clark and Brenda. The professor was sitting next to Emmy, but felt it to be inappropriate to do anything of the sort. They weren't really together after all. They talked about the day and how they would fill in the next couple of days, about work, about the children, about life in general. It was quite nice to just enjoy each other's company without any problems in the world. The professor's life had been quite hectic after all.

''Well, I think I'm gonna hit the hay folks.'' Randall said while stretching out.

''I think I've had just the right amount of wine as well.'' Angela added.

''How about we join them dear.'' Brenda said to Clark.

Clark rubbed his eye and nodded. The four of them said their goodnight's and walked back into the hotel. Emmy swirled around the last bit of wine she had left in her glass. She had been so tired this afternoon, but she felt none of that now. Instead she could feel the heartbeat in her ears. The slight buzz from the alcohol was not helping either. She looked over at the professor to see him looking intensely at the fire. It almost looked like he was concentrating on something.

''Professor?'' She could hear herself whisper.

He blinked a couple of times and slowly looked back up at her. He was closer than she expected. For some reason, she had been leaning towards him.

''Yes my dear?'' He asked with a gentle voice.

That deep voice she endeared to no end. His eyes softened and a small smile grazed his features. The dancing fire left a warm glow on the left side of his face, covering the other side in almost complete darkness. Emmy had always thought the professor was handsome, but this was something she had never seen before. He was intoxicating to look at and before she could hold herself back, she leaned in. She could hear him breathe in sharply when her lips connected with his. His lips were warm and slightly chapped. She wondered why she had never done this before. The warmth from the fire and the warmth from the kiss was completely enveloping her. She pulled back and licked her lips. He tasted like wine, the salty sea air and a slight aftertaste of earl grey. She still had her eyes closed and let herself wallow in the tingly feeling it had left her.

Once she opened her eyes again she was met with a pair of worried eyes. Her gut twisted. She knew she shouldn't have done what she just did, but somewhere she had thought he would want to do the same. He averted his gaze and sighed, as if preparing himself. Emmy didn't want to know what he was preparing himself for.

''Sorry.'' She whispered before quickly getting up and sprinting away back into the hotel.

She had to get out of there before he could speak his mind. She was too scared of what he would say. Too scared to lose what she had worked so hard to keep. Until today she was just Emmy, his trusty assistant and perhaps friend. This afternoon they were just joking around, not being serious. Now she might have ruined everything. She was usually sure she could conceal her feelings, but that blasted wine. She just hoped tomorrow all would be forgotten.

* * *

Ooooooh nooooo Emmy :OOO

Finally got this chapter done! Honestly the entire concept of this story was based on the ''beach episode'' and i'm glad how it panned out (although originally in my head they ended up sleeping together).

Let me know what you thought!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Professor Layton franchise**

* * *

Chapter 4 Realisations and cotton candy part 1

The professor wasn't able to close his eyes that night. The events of the entire previous day plagued his mind. The image of his assistant haunting his dreams. Her flustered face with her slightly puffed up lips, with her eyes still closed. The surprising hotness of her lips.

Yesterday was such a good day. He was enjoying the pretend boyfriend bit quite a lot. Only, he didn't expect her to continue the act when they were completely alone. It could've been the alcohol perhaps. Maybe she had forgotten that he wasn't actually her boyfriend. Yes, that was actually a pretty good theory.

The professor stared up at the ceiling. The dark yellow hue was not very comforting. It reminded him of Emmy's yellow jacked. Even though it was a completely different shade of yellow, most things reminded him of Emmy at the moment. He turned his head to the side and looked at the curtains covering the two glass doors next to the bed. The room had a small balcony attached with a view of the beach.

Since he wasn't getting any sleep, he decided to get some fresh air. It might help clear his mind. He moved to the side of the bed and looked back to see if he didn't disturb his apprentice. Luke stirred, but didn't seem to have been woken up. He had always been a deep sleeper anyway, so the professor wouldn't have to worry too much. He stood up and moved the curtains out of the way. The light of the moon shone brightly over the city. He opened the balcony doors and was met with the cool night air. Thankfully, the nights in Spain were warm enough for him to step outside in just his nightwear.

The professor was wearing a simple black t-shirt with blue and white striped briefs underneath. Somewhere he was a little worried that someone might see him in his underwear, but he expected no one would be eyeing this specific spot at 03:34 in the morning. He closed the doors behind him softly and walked over to the balustrade. He leaned on top of the edge with his underarms and sighed. What was he going to do once he saw her again? He couldn't just ignore it, or her for that matter. A gentle breeze blew through his almond colored hair. This was nice. The vacation had already taken away most of the build-up stress from the last couple of months. Unfortunately, new stress had taken its place at the moment. He looked over the sleeping town and thought about what to do. He was going to have to talk to her about the kiss. His mind flashed back to yesterday evening.

* * *

_Yesterday evening_

''Well, I think I'm gonna hit the hay folks.''

''I think I've had just the right amount of wine as well.''

''How about we join them dear.''

The professor couldn't blame them. He was actually getting pretty tired as well. He wasn't quite ready for sleep yet though and found himself enjoying Emmy's company. He had been surprised at their development. She had become a close friend to him. Today had been...strange. The whole boyfriend scenario was set in place to protect her from any more bothersome interactions, but it felt strangely natural for her to be this closely by his side. He stared into the fire and wondered why he felt that way. Suddenly his track of thought was broken by a soft voice beside him.

''Professor?''

He looked over to find Emmy just a little closer to him than before, her expression unreadable.

''Yes my dear?''

He could feel the effects of the wine setting into his body. He could usually drink quite a bit before getting tipsy, but the pressing heat around them from the natural spanish atmosphere had changed his tolerance quite a bit. He felt warm. Warm from the wine, the fire and the heat from her body that kept coming in closer. He didn't actually realise how close she had actually become, until he found two lips pressed against him. He had forgotten how to breath for a moment, but inhaled sharply when it dawned on him what was happening. She was kissing him. She was KISSING him.

The warmth that had surrounded him shot towards his cheeks and chest. When she pulled back, the warm, tingly feeling lingered for a moment, before doubt and fear settled in. She was his assistant. They couldn't just kiss. They couldn't just be intimate. He wasn't even sure if he thought about her in that way. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe she accidentally leaned forward and she would be all giggly and embarrassed about it.

He felt like he could burst from all the feelings swirling around in his chest. Emmy still had her eyes closed. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were parted slightly. He had never seen her like this before. She looked stunning. He wasn't sure what the next appropriate action would be. He grimaced at the ungentlemanly things that started flashing before his eyes.

Emmy opened her eyes in the meantime. Her expression quickly changed when she looked at him. He sighed at the tightening feeling in his heart and looked back at the fire, unable to face her at the time. He had to say something. To clear things up. He was too late unfortunately.

''Sorry.''

She quickly got up and sprinted away before he could stop her. He wanted to call her name and grab her arm, but what would he say if she did stop.

* * *

The professor placed his balled up fist against his forehead. He had spent the entire night thinking about what to say to her, but he still hadn't thought of a single thing. He decided it would be best if he tried to get some sleep before sunrise. Today would be very tiring otherwise. According to the schedule, they would visit the local theme park today. The children had been looking forward to this day the most. The professor didn't feel too warm or cold about a theme park on his best day, but today he dreaded the entertainment, rides and junk-food filled place.

One fear was that he would be forced to share a ride with Emmy. The two couples would definitely want to ride together and Luke and Flora will probably want the same. That would leave him with his assistant. An awkward ride to be sure. He would just have to try to either talk to her beforehand and clear things up, or force the couples apart for the day in the name of awkwardness prevention.

He walked back into his room and looked at the bed. Luke had sprawled out over the entire bed like a starfish, making it impossible for the professor to squeeze in. He sighed once again and pushed the boy aside. He wouldn't wake up anyway. After a small battle over the blanket, the professor finally found a comfortable position. His eyes grew heavy and he thought about Emmy's flushed face one last time before falling into a light slumber.

* * *

The next morning he was shaken rudely awake by an over-enthusiastic little man.

''Professor please wake up already!'' He shouted a little too loud. ''Today were finally visiting The Marina Zone.''

The Marina Zone was the name of the amusement park they were visiting. A not too large park with one rollercoaster and multiple smaller rides, as specified of the pamphlet. It also had a waterpark attached to it, where adults could enjoy themself at the bar while the children played freely in the pool and on the slides. Luke had already packed his bag the night before and was even as considerate as to pack the professor's bag as well.

The professor was grateful, since he had little to no energy to think of something like that at the moment. He groaned softly into his pillow and raised his hand with a thumbs up to Luke to signal he was awake. Luke giggled at his mentor and wondered what got him so tired. It must have been all the fun they had yesterday, Luke assumed. His child-like innocence was still ever present.

After a quick splash of cold water to the face, the professor properly woke up. He quickly got ready to follow a jumpy Luke downstairs. For a moment, he had forgotten all about his worries from last night. They arrived at the breakfast table to find they were the first to arrive. The professor looked at the buffet and noticed the employees were still setting everything in place.

''Luke...what time is it?''

Luke scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. ''10 minutes to seven…breakfast doesn't start until seven. Sorry professor.''

No wonder he was still exhausted.

''It's fine my boy, as they say the early bird catches the worm.''

Luke nodded with vigor and walked over to their usual table. They patiently waited for the employees to finish setting up breakfast. The smell of freshly made pastries, bacon and eggs filled the entire room, making the two gentlemens tummy's rumble. When the staff gave the cue, they quickly grabbed a plate and scooped up various delectables. They were close to finishing up when a familiar male voice called out for them.

''Luke, Hershel, good morning.''

Clark and Brenda walked up to them and settled down on the other side of the table.

''Clark, I'm surprised. How did you manage to wake up this early?'' The professor asked.

''Oh you know, the wife can be quite convincing when she wants something.'' He said with a smirk.

Brenda blushed a light pink and cleared her throat. The professor understood and pretended to not notice. Luke was all together confused, which was probably a good thing. It wasn't long before Flora, Randall and Angela joined them as well. Flora explained that Emmy wasn't sure if she wanted to join today at all.

The professor immediately knew why she felt that way. He felt like an idiot. Of course it wasn't just a silly mistake. Of course it wasn't just the alcohol. There was something more going on here. He wanted to see her more than anything now. He wanted badly to tell her how it was no big deal and she could just forget it ever happened in the first place. Although...did he want to forget? Worries filled his mind once again, which was visible on his face. Randall noticed his grim expression and tapped his friend on the shoulder to pull him out of his thoughts.

''Come with me for a moment.'' Randall whispered in his ear.

The professor nodded and got up from his chair. He grabbed his plate and glass and walked with Randall towards the drop off area for washables.

''So, did something happen last night?'' Randall asked curiously. ''You didn't look well when Flora mentioned Emmy's condition.''

The professor stared down at his plate and nodded slightly.

''Something...happened. I'm not sure if I should tell someone, but I'm sure that it is the reason why Emmy is feeling...unwell.''

''Hm...did it have something to do with the whole ''pretend boyfriend'' thing?''

The professor wasn't sure. It could've been the instigator he supposed.

''I'm not sure.''

''Well whatever it is, would you like me to go and talk to her?''

The professor looked up at Randall in surprise. Even though Randall had no idea what this was about, he still wanted to help him. He had always been a good friend.

''I think that's a good idea. She probably doesn't want to see me right now.''

And with that it had been decided. They put the plates away and Randall walked back up to the rooms. Angela had asked where her husband had gone to, to which the professor had explained that he was checking on Emmy. Randall, in the meantime, had arrived at Emmy's door and knocked.

''Em, are you alright? Can I come in?'' He asked.

She hesitated for a moment before answering.

''Sure, come in.''

She was glad it wasn't the professor and propped herself up from the bed. She had gotten ready to go out before, but decided she wasn't ready to see him yet. She had been so nervous she hadn't gotten any sleep that night and it was visible.

''Flora told me you weren't feeling well. You alright?'' Randall asked in a soft voice.

He sat down next to her on the bed and leaned back on his hands. Emmy hugged her knees to her chest, unsure what to answer. She wanted to tell someone. She wanted to tell Randall. He was trustworthy to be sure and he would never tell anyone if she asked him to...but it was such a sensitive matter to her.

''You can talk to me if you want. If it's really just a physical thing I can't really do anything though.'' He chuckled.

She smiled and looked at him. He was always kind to her. They didn't spend too much time alone together, but she had always enjoyed it. He made her laugh. She decided to trust him.

''Yesterday evening when you guys left...I...I did something.'' She started.

Randall waited patiently for her to continue.

''It might have been the alcohol and I wasn't really thinking at all.''

Randall started to expect the worst.

''It was just me and the professor and we were just enjoying the last sip of our drinks and then...I kissed him.''

She buried her face in her arms and waited for Randall's response. She expected him to either burst out laughing or to scream an overblown ''WHAT'' at her. When neither happened she slowly looked back up at him. Randall had been looking at her with a smile.

''Wait...you're not surprised or laughing at me?'' She asked with wide eyes.

''Why would I laugh at you Em? And really it wasn't that big of a surprise. You're in love with him right?''

Emmy felt her face instantly heat up at the mention of the word love.

''W..WHAT.'' She yelled in a high pitched voice.

''I suppose you didn't figure that out yourself then.''

Emmy felt like a bomb had just exploded inside her head. She knew she had some feelings for the professor, but nothing more than exaggerated admiration and affection for his character. Love. The big L-word.

''Now that that's out of the way, why don't you just join us today?'' Randall asked casually. ''I really think it's a waste if you stay here all day. Plus, you should probably try to at least talk to Hershel again.''

Somewhere she agreed with him. She couldn't just hide from him for the rest of her life and ignoring him would also be rude since he was her boss and all. She groaned deeply and agreed to join them. She still hadn't completely accepted his previous suggestion. She wasn't sure if that was how she truly felt about him. She packed her things and joined a happy Randall into the hallway.

''The rest should be waiting outside on the shuttle. Are you ready to face him?'' Randall put up his fists in a weird position that he probably considered a fighting stance.

She couldn't help but laugh at his silliness. They walked through the front door and were blinded by the sunlight. Emmy silently cursed for not buying sunglasses or a sunhat and left herself a mental note to look around in the shops later

''Glad to see you're joining us Emmy.'' Brenda said while putting an arm around Emmy's arm.

''Yeah, I was feeling alright after all. But i'm still very tired so don't expect too much out of me today.''

She looked around the group carefully and spotted the professor at the bus stop. He was examining the time schedule for the shuttle with such an intense stare, she couldn't help but smile. Her heart beat had quickened and she could feel her face flush. The phrase ''_You're in love with him right?'' _kept repeating itself in her head on a loop. She would punish Randall for this later.

The professor turned around and was surprised to meet Emmy's eyes. She quickly averted her gaze to the side. A weird sensation rushed through him. She was wearing a cute pale green dress which was covered in small white dots. The short puffy sleeves were made of a sheer lace which also covered the bottom frills of the dress. The dress stopped right above her knees. She looked absolutely adorable.

Emmy mustered up the courage to look back up into his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw his face had also started to turn red. Why were they this nervous around each other now?

Before they had the chance to talk, the shuttle had arrived. Flora had pulled the professor along into the shuttle and Randall pushed Emmy forward as well. Thankfully for their hearts, they were not seated next to each other. Randall had felt a little bad to have pushed Emmy as far as he had and compromised by being her pillar to lean on for the day. He already explained to Angela that they would have to be Emmy's seat partner for the day and luckily his understanding wife immediately agreed. Angela had actually already understood the situation the moment she saw Emmy and Hershel's stare off and was happy to help. Although she would love for them to just hurry up and confess already.

After about 20 minutes they arrived at the entrance of The Marina Zone. Luke had been so enthusiastic, he almost started foaming out of his mouth. He quickly ran out of the shuttle to the back of the line at the ticket gate and jumped up and down to signal the group. Flora followed in his footsteps and joined him in his jumping session. The adults chuckled and followed as well. After they got their tickets, they looked over the map to see what route they would take. Luke was quickly enamored by all the food stalls, Flora wanted to check out the little petting zoo, Randall needed some action and kept pointing at the roller coaster and Brenda just wanted to get to the bar at the water park already. They decided the best route would be petting zoo roller coaster food stalls and finally the water park. The professor didn't really care where they would go and was happy the rest decided on the route quickly. He was afraid to look at Emmy too much and tried to focus on the map instead. He was quickly crowned as the tour guide of the group.

Brenda kept making jokes about how he could use his top hat as the flag to guide them, much to the professor's dismay. He hadn't even brought along his top hat (once again, because Flora said it would be ridiculous in a theme park). Emmy was glad the professor took the lead. This meant she didn't have to walk besides him and she could stare at him all she wanted from behind.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the petting zoo. It was rather small, but nicely decorated like a farm. In different cases were small rodents like mice, guinea pigs and hamsters and outside was a large fence with different animals walking about. From as far as the professor could tell, it contained sheep, goats, bunnies and a horse. Flora was immediately cooing away at a bunny. Luke seemed to be in deep conversation with one particularly squeaky hamster and Randall looked like he wanted to jump the horse. Emmy was trying very hard to convince Randall to leave the horse alone, to no avail. The professor looked at her from a distance while standing next to Flora.

''Did something happen between you two?'' Flora asked in a serious tone while holding a small, white bunny.

The professor looked at his adopted daughter with a surprised look. He didn't think she would notice, but she was Emmy's roommate after all. She was also just not stupid.

''I just thought...you know, since you keep looking at her and she is kind of avoiding you.''

''No, not at all.'' He tried to keep a straight face. He didn't want to worry her.

''Professor I know you're lying.'' Flora sighed. ''But it's fine if you don't wanna talk about it. Just...talk to her?''

The professor sighed. She was right.

''I will.''

After a bit of horsing around, the crew decided to move on (Also randall was kicked out of the petting zoo). The next stop was the roller coaster. Randall was pretty duped after getting kicked out of the petting zoo, but felt once again excited when they approached the roller coaster..

''So, who is going to join me?'' He shouted with his arms stretched into the air.

Flora and Luke quickly shouted ''ME'' and joined him in his excited hand movements.

''Sure, why not.'' Angela said.

''I'm passing on this one.'' Emmy chuckled.

She was way too tired to be riding any roller coasters today.

''I've never been a fan. Sorry.'' The professor added.

''What do you say honey? Wanna give it a try?'' Clark wrapped his arm around Brenda's shoulders and pulled her close.

''I guess…'' Brenda didn't seem too convinced but tried to laugh it off.

Randall suddenly realised their predicament and quickly looked back at Emmy. He really wanted to ride the rollercoaster, but he couldn't just leave her alone with the professor just like that. Angela had realised the same.

''On second thought, maybe I'll stay with you guys.'' She gestured to the professor and Emmy. ''Maybe some other time.''

''It's fine Angela.'' Emmy reassured her. ''You can go if you want to.''

Angela looked at Emmy with a worried glance. Emmy winked back at her, signalling it really was alright. She suddenly felt a rush of confidence. She wanted to try and talk to him. The professor on the other hand, suddenly felt quite nervous. He hadn't thought they would be the only two not going and he even considered changing his mind. He had never really liked roller coasters and the one in front of them definitely didn't look like his cup of tea. It had multiple twists and turns and drops that already made him nauseous at the sight of them.

Angela nodded back at Emmy and joined the rest of the group in line, leaving the pair to themselves. They watched the roller coaster for a while in complete silence. Emmy desperately wanted to say something, but didn't know what to start with. After another minute of silence she turned to look at him. She was surprised to find him looking back. They both flinched slightly when their eyes met. They didn't know what to do and just started laughing nervously.

* * *

I decided to split the chapter. The difference in word count between the chapter was getting ridiculous. So yeah, sorry hope it isn't too confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Professor Layton franchise**

* * *

Chapter 5 realisations and cotton candy part 2

''So...how are you feeling?'' The professor asked carefully.

''I'm...I'm alright.'' Emmy answered.

She hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. ''You're in love with him right?'' There it was again. She just wanted things to go back to normal. She wanted to be herself around him. To have a normal conversation. To feel secure and safe, like she always had.

''They might take a while. Maybe we could walk around the coaster for now, to pass the time.'' The professor suggested.

He was also nervous. He knew they had to talk about it and now was probably the best time. He also just wanted things to go back to where they were and to not have to avoid someone he truly cared about.

''Sounds like a plan.'' Emmy stoically responded.

They started walking to the right side of the roller coaster. The park had been pretty busy in most places, but the area in front of the coaster had been the worst. It was understandable, since it was the only ''real'' attraction the park had. The back of the coaster was a much nicer area to walk around. A small playground at the end of the path was probably the most lively, but the rest was just greenery and a few people scattered about.

The professor missed his tophat. For some reason, the empty feeling on top of his head really stood out to him at the moment. It could be because of the breeze, but it was most likely because he used his hat to cover his eyes. It was a habit he had formed over the years. He did it most of the time to avoid eye contact with someone he was talking to, a strong sensation he was experiencing right at this very moment. Emmy abruptly stopped and turned to look at the screaming people above them on the roller coaster.

''Professor...we should probably talk about last night.'' She said quietly.

So she did want to talk about it.

''Yes, I think we do.'' He responded softly.

Emmy hugged herself and sighed. She had dreaded this moment. She still didn't know what to say or to feel. ''You're in love with him right?'' Would this be the moment for a confession?

''You surprised me a little my dear.''

She looked over at him and was met with a timid smile. Was he making light of it?

''Sorry.'' Was the only thing she could come up with.

His smile grew wider until he actually started laughing.

''No need to apologize. It's fine.''

He looked back up at the roller coaster. Emmy was still a little unsure about it all, but she felt a sense of relief. It was almost like he was telling her to just forget about it. Was she really satisfied with that though?

''Maybe next time we should tell each other when the 'pretending to be in a relationship' stops.'' The professor said jokingly.

''Oh...right.''

So that's what he thought had happened. The relief inside her grew stronger. ''It was just a mistake. It was just pretend. It was nothing.'' Were thoughts that raced through her mind. She decided to let it go.

* * *

''Maybe next time we should tell each other when the 'pretending to be in a relationship' stops.''

The professor wasn't really thinking when he uttered those words. He knew it wasn't really what he was thinking, but the feeling of setting things right with Emmy, to make the entire situation normal again, to be able to talk to her again, was much stronger.

''Oh...right.''

A sharp pain twisted his heart at her words. He could tell it wasn't what she expected to hear. He instantly regretted saying it. He wanted to tell her what he truly thought. But...like he thought before, he wanted things to go back to normal. Maybe this was for the better? He searched her face for answers, but found none. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she started moving to the other side of the roller coaster.

''Come on professor, let's go and try to see if we can spot them on the coaster!''

It was almost as if all the energy had completely returned to her. Somewhere he felt a sense of relief. She seemed to be back to normal.

* * *

The pair walked back to the front of the coaster just in time to see the crew enter the carts. They could tell Luke was very nervous next to an equally nervous looking Brenda. Flora looked absolutely stoked next to Randall and Angela and Clark looked like they were fine. They all screamed after the first drop, with Luke screaming the loudest. Emmy was laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach. The professor was happy to see her in such good spirits. After they had bravely concurred the coaster, everyone returned back to the professor and Emmy. Luke looked like he had seen death itself and Brenda had turned a strange shade of green. They decided it would be best to move on to the food stalls and rest for a bit. Emmy softly rubbed over Brenda's back after they had sat down at a lemonade stand.

''Are you alright?'' She asked.

Brenda had only nodded, not daring to speak just yet in case of her breakfast moving upwards. After a short rest everyone started looking around for a light snack. Luke had found a pretzel stand and Flora was set on getting herself some ice cream. The professor was unsure what to get. He was craving a nice cup of tea. After a while he spotted a coffee stand which also seemed to serve tea. He returned triumphantly with his warm brew and joined the rest. He sat down next to Emmy, who had found herself a large pink cotton candy fluff. He eyed the rather big sugary treat and wondered how anyone could eat something like that. He had seen Luke devour one from time to time, but he just didn't get how one would start. From behind the pink cloud Emmy emerged with a puzzling look on her face. The puzzling look however, was not directed at the cotton candy, but at him.

''Professor if you want a bite, you could just ask me you know.'' She said teasingly.

The professor pouted and blushed a light shade of cotton candy pink.

''I was just observing my dear. I wondered how one would start to eat this...sugary treat.''

''Just like this.'' She said and pushed her face with an open mouth into the cotton candy cloud.

She returned with bits of cotton candy stuck to her entire face and a mouthful of blissful sugar. The professor chuckled and started to remove the excess cotton candy from her face. He picked a rather large piece from under her chin and put it in his mouth. As expected, it was sweet. He liked sweet things like any other person, but this was a bit too sweet to his liking. It was pure sugar after all. He looked back at Emmy, who was staring at him with her mouth agape.

''What?'' he asked.

Emmy's face turned red and she pushed the cotton candy in front of her face.

''You are unbelievable.'' She whispered frustrated, hoping he wouldn't catch that.

''Can you two stop flirting already? It's embarrassing.'' Clark remarked, making the professor match Emmy's redness.

Angela quickly punched Clark in the arm. The next and final stop of the day was the waterpark. Everyone had brought along their bathing suits, just in case. The waterpark was more like an attachment than an actual part of the theme park. They had to enter through a different entrance and change into their bathing inside was made to be like a tropical forest, with water slides sprouting from large fake trees, a waterfall in the middle of the lake-like pool in the center and different jungle themed climbing constructions. It was a paradise for every monkey kid.

The group split off into two groups. Luke, Flora, Randall and Clark were going to go swimming and the professor, Emmy, Brenda and Angela were headed for the bar. The first four promised they would meet up later for dinner once they had had enough fun. The second group was happy to find a moment of peace. The bar area was purely for adults, with no children allowed entry. Right next to the bar was a nice lounging area with places to hang next to the bar in the water, lay on the grass and even some places where you could sunbathe under a tanning light.

The four of them got themselves some nice cocktails(non-alcoholic for the professor and Emmy) and decided to lounge around in the pool area. They were wearing their bathing suits after all. Emmy was not wearing the same bikini she was wearing on the beach, but a regular black bathing suit. The professor had overheard her tell Angela that she felt like it was a bit embarrassing how guys were treating her in the bikini and she wanted to be a little more cautious today. It was maddening that she had to change her clothing because she felt unsafe, but as long as she was comfortable at the moment, he accepted it.

On the other side of the waterpark, Randall and Clark had a moment to themselves. The kids wanted to try and race to the top of the slide and Clark had pulled Randall to the side before he could run after them. He wanted to talk to him about the whole Emmy, Hershel situation. At the moment they were slowly making their way up the slide as well, with two large tires in hand.

''So, do you have any clue what has been going on with Hershel and Emmy?'' Clark asked.

Randall looked around to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation. When he had deducted no one was even remotely interested he turned back to Clark.

''Well can you make an educated guess?''

''I mean...yes. They're behaving like teenagers and they're each other's secret crush or something.'' Clark said annoyed while waving his hand in the air for no reason.

Randall belted out a big laugh.

''I suppose that's one way to describe it. Don't you think they'd be nice together though.''

Clark pondered for a moment. He had known Hershel for a long time now and knew how lonely he had been. Emmy was a good fit. In some ways she reminded him of Claire.

''But, isn't she a bit...young?'' Clark asked.

''Age is just a number Clark. If they are happy with each other, who cares?'' Randall responded. ''Let's try and support them.''

''I don't think Hershel has even realised he likes her though.''

''Nope, definitely not.''

The two sighed and tried to think of a plan. Their genius plan to get the professor to go on vacation had worked after all! (sort of with Flora's help). After a while however, they had reached the top of the line for the water slide. The plan making was cut a little short, so they could jump onto their tires and slide down.

Back to the bar, Emmy had settled under the tanning bed together with Angela and Brenda. Hershel had decided he wanted to look around for a moment and try to spot the other group after they had finished their drinks.

''So Emmy, you and the professor…'' Brenda started.

Emmy quickly sat back upright and looked at Brenda with a shocked, flustered expression.

''W..what about it?'' She asked.

''Well...you know...There seems to be a form of chemistry.'' Angela had joined in.

Emmy wasn't sure what to say. The chemistry she had felt the day before felt like a lifetime ago.

''I've confirmed that the professor doesn't feel that chemistry you're talking about.''

Brenda and Angela both gasped ''What!?'' at the same time.

''What do you mean? Are you sure?'' Angela asked.

''Well...isn't it obvious? Someone like the professor Hershel Layton would never be interested in a girl like me, right? Not like I care or anything.'' Emmy force laughed.

She tried to wave it off like it didn't matter to her but to just say it already hurt.

''Emmy...you like him right?'' Brenda asked cautiously.

Emmy stopped laughing and looked down at her legs. She startled fiddling with her bathing suit and tried her hardest to smile.

''Of course I like him. He is my friend after all…''

Brenda and Angela decided to drop the subject. It was clear Emmy didn't feel ready to talk about it with them just yet. They continued to enjoy the warm tanning light and started chatting about nonsense.

* * *

Later in the day everyone joined together again to enjoy their evening meal. They decided they wanted to try the exotic dino restaurant, which served dino shaped meats and veggies. The overall presentation was great, but the taste...not so much. During their dinner, a show started on the podium where a few young lads and lasses staged a dino version of singing in the rain. It was strange, but very entertaining.

After dinner it was time for them to leave the park. The shuttle ride back to the hotel had been crowded and bumpy, pushing everyone together. The crew was exasperated when they finally arrived back at the hotel. Luke and Flora still had some energy left and quickly jumped into the hotel pool for a final swim before bed. The rest just watched with exhausted expressions. The professor was sitting on a lounge chair near the pool. He had become emotionally and physically tired from the day. The whole dilemma with Emmy had been quite something.

He looked over at Emmy who was dangling her legs into the pool. She had changed into some pink shorts and a white blouse. Her hair was slightly poofy, which he assumed was from the exposure to chlorine. His heart started pounding harder in his chest. He still didn't understand why he felt the way he did when he looked at her. After they had settled things at the park, he had assumed everything would go back to normal, but it didn't. His feelings surrounding her hadn't changed. They seemed to have become stronger.

Every detail about her had become incredibly fascinating to him. The way her lips pouted when she was deep in thought. The way she fiddled with things around her when she became nervous. The way she hummed a random tune when she was driving her motorcycle. The way her hair moved, the way her face lit up, the way her eyes smiled. Everything about her.

''_Oh.''_

He was in love with her.

* * *

Working on the next chapter a soon as possible!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Professor Layton franchise**

* * *

Chapter 6 The hike part 1

Emmy had slept well. The mulling around from the previous night seemed like a distant bad dream. After her conversation with the professor at the back of the roller coaster, she accepted the fact that she had to let go of her feelings.

''_You're in love with him right?''_

The sentence that had plagued her. Somewhere it felt crude. To realise you're in love with someone and accept that they will never think of you in the same way, all in one day. The only thing she could tell herself right now, was to move on and keep on smiling. It was for the better. They couldn't start a relationship as coworkers in the first place and how would they even explain it to everyone?

Emmy waved off the intruding thoughts. She tried very hard to enjoy her shower, but kept slipping back to the professor in her mind. She really wanted to just forget all about it. Or at least, that's what she kept telling herself. She turned off the shower and stared at the droplets of water on the wall that slowly made their way down the drain. She felt envious of the water. She wanted to just leave the hotel and flow somewhere else. But what good would avoiding do. It would only make him suspicious. A soft knock shook Emmy out of her rigid stare.

''Emmy? Are you almost done? I'd like to go downstairs for breakfast.'' Flora called.

Emmy quickly grabbed a towel and pressed it against her body.

''Yes, almost done love. You can go down if you want. I'll be there in a jiffy.''

''Alright, hurry though. Breakfast is almost finished.''

Emmy wrapped her hair in a towel and grabbed another one to dry off her body. She liked to take her time showering, although she didn't plan to stay in there for 50 minutes. She forgot that she was making Flora wait. She thought about missing breakfast. About how she didn't really want to see anyone today. Somewhere she wished the vacation was over and she could just go home and hide under her bed. But that would be selfish. She was the one to suggest today's activity after all.

She smiled at herself in the mirror. Behaving like an absolute child wasn't something Emmy usually liked to do, but today her heart longed for the simpler times that were her childhood. No responsibilities, no worries, no unrequited love, just living from day to day. She finished drying herself and started getting ready properly. She looked at the clock back in the room which read 09:43. She still had 17 minutes before breakfast would be over. She quickly tied up her hair and opened the door.

''Ah Emmy my dear, i'm glad to see you're awake.''

Emmy had to stop herself from crashing into the person waiting in front of her door. She finished tying up her hair and looked up to find no one other than the professor. Her heart leapt into her throat. Why did he of all people show up?

''I was afraid you were feeling unwell again, so I thought...I'd check up on you.'' The professor scratched the back of his head.

Emmy steadied her breathing and smiled at the professor.

''Oh...no, I feel fine. Thanks professor, now let's hurry before breakfast ends.''

She rushed passed him towards the stairs. She really didn't feel like talking to him. The professor quickly followed her hurried pace. He could feel her distancing herself from him but he didn't quite understand why. They made their way down with a solid 10 minutes left before breakfast would end. The professor had already eaten and made his way to the table where the others had already gathered. Emmy grabbed the remaining sandwiches from the breakfast table and joined the rest.

''I'm just saying, a guide would be helpful.'' Angela said.

''What are you guys talking about?'' Emmy asked curiously.

''Oh we were talking about the hike we planned this afternoon. Clark was so kind to map out a route for us to climb to the top of the mountain, but Angela is keen on getting us a guide.'' Randall explained.

Emmy swallowed a big bite from her sandwich and thought about the discussion.

''Maybe we could just ask around and see if the hike is dangerous. If it isn't we might as well try it ourselves.'' She suggested.

''That's a splendid idea my dear. I'll go ask the receptionist right away.'' The professor immediately stood up from his chair and walked over to the lobby.

Emmy kept on watching him walk away until he had completely vanished from her line of sight. She continued eating the last bit of her bread and listened to the chatter of the rest of the group. Clark had placed a map on the middle of the table. On the map, a red line was drawn, indicating the path they were going to hike on. Randall had gone out in the mean time to get some supplies ready as well. He put together a list with Emmy of things they were definitely going to need, like plenty of water. Brenda had looked through the window and declared the weather to be perfect, not a cloud in sight. They just had to hope that wouldn't change. After some time the professor returned.

''Good news everyone, the hike we are planning to take is perfectly safe. The man behind the counter says he walked up there as a child all the time. As long as we pack the essentials just in case, we should be alright.''

''That's great news Hershel. Randall should be back with the supplies any moment.'' Brenda responded.

She was right. Randall returned soon after they were finished talking. He was carrying multiple bottles of water, something that looked like a compass, an oversized bag of beef jerky, a torch and a few small, yellow, packed up rolls which were yet to be identified.

''Gee Randall, what you got there.'' Emmy asked with a smirk.

Randalls head popped out from behind the mountain of items with a big smile.

''Supplies, what else silly.''

He put down the items on the table, dropping most of the water bottles onto the floor. After he had retrieved the last one, he began handing everything out.

''What will we need a torch for exactly?'' Angela asked and poked Randall with the torch.

''In case we might need to cross a really dark cave.''

''What's this thing?'' Flora asked while holding up the yellow roll.

''That my dear is a sleeping bag.'' Randall said with a wink.

''What do we need those for? We're taking a day hike Randall. We are not planning on staying on top of the mountain are we?'' The professor asked.

''You never know what will happen Hersh.'' Randall gave a big thumbs up to his friend and a sneaky wink to Clark.

* * *

''Profeeeessoooor, how much further is it?'' Luke whined.

''Come now my boy, nothing wrong with a little exercise.'' The professor tried to be convincing.

He was actually trying to control his heaving as well, so he wasn't sure how the boy would be convinced. They had been walking for about two hours now and were all ready for a break. The mountain top had been in view for a while, but it didn't seem like it was getting any closer. In front of the group was Emmy with the map in her hands. She had been leading the group for this trip. Clark insisted on being the replacement guide for the day, but was soon overthrown when Emmy showed her unrelenting stamina. She had barely broken a sweat. She looked back at the group and was amused to see everyone struggling just a little bit.

''Why don't we take a little break.'' She suggested.

Everyone slunk to the ground faster than she expected. She might have been a little too quick to assume they would be able to manage this hike. She didn't have much experience either, but at least she was incredibly fit. She joined them in their circle of exhaustion, where they had started unpacking their lunch. Brenda had prepared small sandwiches for everyone. They thought they would have reached the summit by now, which is what they were saving their lunch for. Unfortunately, the trip had been longer than they expected.

''I don't know if I can make it to be honest.'' Angela sighed while waving a slice of bread towards her face to try and cool off.

''It really is quite the hike.'' The professor agreed and wiped the sweat of his brow.

The intense summer heat certainly wasn't helping and there was little to no shade in the area they were in. Emmy could sense the mood turning sour.

''Just imagine how beautiful it will be up there. Plus all the hard work will have some form of payoff.''

''You're right Emmy!.'' Luke was quick to turn around once he had some food in his belly. ''We can't just give up after we climbed this high up.''

''I suppose...but Luke wouldn't you rather jump into the pool right about now.'' Randall retorted.

Luke hadn't thought of that.

''Well…''

Emmy looked around at everyone's faces. She felt a little selfish for pushing them this far just for her. Suddenly something dawned on her. She could easily finish this hike alone and it would get her some private time away from the professor.

''If you guys want to head back I don't mind.''

Everyone turned their heads back to Emmy.

''I'm just saying, you are all obviously tired and I don't want to drag you all the way up there just so I can take some nice pictures. It seems unfair don't you think?'' She continued.

''But Emmy…'' Angela started.

''No I think she's right hunny bun.'' Randall interrupted.

''Yep totally.'' Clark said.

Brenda and Angela looked at their husbands with multiple questions in their eyes.

''It's settled then. Me, Angela, Flora, Luke, Clark and Brenda will head back down.'' Randall said and started packing his stuff.

''Yeah sure….wait.'' Emmy had a strange feeling about this.

Randall grabbed the professor by his shoulders and pushed him towards Emmy.

''Well certainly a gentleman wouldn't let a lady climb a giant mountain alone now would he?''

A mischievous glint could be spotted in Randall's eyes.

''That would be unprofessional even, leaving your assistant like that.'' Clark shared this glint.

''Well...ehm...If Emmy doesn't mind.'' The professor felt very flustered being this close to her.

The small stone inside of his inner pocket started feeling heavier again.

''Well...sure, if you don't mind.'' Emmy didn't know what to do.

She could hardly just ask everyone to stop ditching them and it was obvious Randall and Clark were working together on this. She should've told Randall that she didn't want to do anything with these feelings anymore. That she had given up. And now she was going to have to do an entire hike with the professor. Alone.

''Alright everyone, let's go!'' Randall shouted and started heading down the path.

After a few protests from Luke, the rest followed quietly. Emmy and the professor watched as they disappeared behind the bushes they had passed earlier. The silence felt thick between them. The professor started grabbing the remainder of their things. Emmy watched him without saying a word. Should she just start being bubbly again? Should she talk things out and confess? No definitely not that last one. That would make this hike the most awkward experience of her life. Assuming he would reject her of course.

''Sorry professor. It feels like they pushed you onto me.'' Emmy said with a blush.

''No problem my dear. After you talked about the hike during our planning session earlier this week, I was really looking forward to seeing the view from the top.'' He said while looking back up to her.

The professor was also unsure how to behave at the moment. He wanted to confirm the feelings he discovered the previous day, but the ''how'' was still unknown to the man. Certainly a puzzle he would have to solve.

''Well that's everything. Let's go to the top then!'' Emmy strutted on with fake enthusiasm.

The professor chuckled and followed her swiftly. Of all the people from the group, the professor had been second to Emmy concerning stamina. Luke and Flora had their youthful stamina to support them for most of the way, but dropped out close to two hours. Luke had then started whining. Clark had been keeping up pretty well together with Brenda, but they had been slacking off on their work-outs just before vacation had started. Randall had been a disaster from the get go and Angela never had any stamina to begin with. It was probably better for the remaining party that their extra ''luggage'' had decided to turn back.

After another hour they started getting close to the top. Emmy had been focused on the task at hand and barely even thought about her precarious situation with the professor. She climbed a rather steep part of the mountain and turned around to give the professor a hand. He gladly accepted and hoisted himself up on the ledge. The hoisting didn't go too smoothly however and he tumbled over his own two feet, right on top of his lovely assistant. They both screamed out but luckily fell onto some soft grass.

''Are you okay?'' The professor asked hurriedly and moved up to check if he hadn't injured her.

''I'm fine professor.'' She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked him in the eyes. ''Really.''

He was close. Very close. Too close for comfort. But for some reason, it wasn't bothering her as much as she thought it would. She started laughing. Why was she laughing? It wasn't necessarily a funny situation, but she couldn't help herself. He quickly joined her.

* * *

After they finished their giggle fit, they helped each other back up and continued to walk up the mountain. The air between them felt more comfortable now. Like it used to be. Emmy was glad she felt better around him. Maybe this was just what she needed. The professor was also happy. He had a feeling this was a good moment to confirm if she had any feelings for him as well.

He touched his licht green jacket in the place where he was keeping the stone. He wanted to give it to her. He was sure she would like it and her reaction might help him figure things out. A low rumble could be heard not too far from their position. The professor looked around to find the source of the noise and was surprised to find dark clouds rolling in from behind the mountain. The one place where they couldn't have seen it coming. Not soon after the entire sky started to darken from the clouds.

''This is bad.'' Emmy mumbled.

They still had to walk the entire way back and they certainly didn't prepare for rain. The summit was fairly close however and they decided to at least make it worth their trip, even if it meant getting wet. Hopefully for them, the storm would stay away a little while longer for Emmy to take her pictures.

''Are you sure about this Emmy? We could turn back.'' The professor inquired.

''I'm definitely unsure.'' she smiled at him. ''But I'd love to have just one picture.''

''Let's hurry then shall we.''

They started moving faster as the wind picked up. The clouds had completely engulfed the sky. After 5 more minutes they finally reached the top. They both breathed hard since they had been running, but the view was worth it. The ocean stretched out over the horizon and the town looked quiet. The view might have been more beautiful with the sun out, but the brooding storm somehow made it into a spectacle as well. Emmy quickly grabbed her camera from her pouch and started taking pictures. The professor dropped down on a rock close to her and admired the different poses she took on as she shot her photographs. A few seconds later the first drops started to fall down upon them.

''Blast.'' Emmy grunted.

She leaned forward over the ledge to take one final picture. She was just about to push down when a large flash appeared in her lens, blinding her temporarily.

Lightning.

The flash startled her. The next few seconds felt like they were happening in slow motion. She heard someone call out her name. She could feel the rain drops fall hard on her skin. She felt light, like she was flying. She didn't have time to process any of it, when she suddenly felt the cold earth hit her hard.

* * *

This chapter was also not supposed to be a two parter but I guess I can't help myself :') when it comes down to these two I just write too much. A literal cliffhanger at the end there! Let me know what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Professor Layton franchise**

* * *

**Chapter 7 The hike part 2**

''Did you really think it was a good idea to leave them alone like that?''

''Come on babe, they'll be fine.'' Randal answered his reluctant wife.

Angela had her back to the group and peered at the mountain with a worried expression.

''It's all part of our master plan.'' Clark said while maniacally rubbing together his hands.

''Master plan huh.'' Brenda was sceptical. ''Do elaborate.''

''Well it's obvious Emmy and Hershel are into each other so we just wanted to find a way to give them some well deserved alone time. Our other brilliant plan to push them in a random cave was unsuccessful.'' Randall explained.

''Since there were no caves.'' Clark interrupted.

''Exactly, so when Emmy suggested to go alone up the mountain I figured.''

''Ahem.''

''Sorry, WE figured it was the next best thing.'' Randall explained.

Brenda slapped her hand against her forehead. She knew Hershel was the only one with somewhat of a brain from the guys but she hadn't expected him to go along with it as well.

''Uhm, sorry to interrupt, but doesn't the sky look awfully ominous?'' Flora asked in a timid voice.

The rest peered up to see clouds gliding over the top of the mountain.

''But the sky was clear just a moment ago.'' Brenda said surprised. ''We should probably hurry.''

Everyone agreed and started hurrying down the mountain. They didn't have to go very far to reach the base of the mountain. They could only hope their other two companions would make it back safe and sound.

* * *

''_Why, didn't Dean Delmona tell you?''_

''_Tell me what…?''_

_I'm Emmy Altava, your new assistant! Call me Emmy!''_

''_I'm sorry, you're my…?'' He didn't seem to believe me._

''_Assistant! You do know what an assistant is, don't you? Hee hee!''_

_Please accept me._

''_Of course. I'm sorry, Miss Altava, but…''_

''_Professor, please...Emmy! And stop apologizing so much!''_

''_All right, Emmy. So sorry, but it seems that there has been some sort of mistake here.''_

_You are not getting rid of me._

''_Oh, I don't think so, professor! Dean Delmona hired me himself! It seems that you have been too busy to attend your departmental meetings lately. Is that right?_

''_Well...I suppose there might be some truth to that. However- -''_

''_Sounds to me like if anyone needs an assistant, it's you! So from now on, I'll be the backup on all your projects! Got it? Great! I can't wait to get started!''_

_Got him now. Wait… didn't this happen already? Long ago...Where...am I? Is this...from when we first met?_

* * *

A dull pain emitted from Emmys head. The dream faded away. Rain and thunder started becoming louder in her ears. She wanted to open her eyes, but felt it took more effort than she expected. A soft mumble somewhere next to her. Did someone say her name? What was she doing before this?

She slowly started to remember the events of the last couple of days. The lovely town with an overflowing amount of puzzles, the warm festival night, the beach, the strange theme park…

''Emmy...please…'' The voice was clearer now.

Someone was close to her. Different senses started to return. She could feel the rain fall down hard on her skin. Somehow, however, she was warm. Something had wrapped itself around her. She could smell the earth. It smelled damp, probably because of the rain. There was another smell, something stronger. She liked this smell.

She tried one more time to open her eyes. She wanted to remember, to see where she was and why she was feeling this way. After some pushing her eyes slowly started to open. The brightness of the world around her almost made her close them again. She blinked a couple of times and tried to get a better view of the figure close to her. Her vision cleared and revealed a drenched, mud-covered professor, his arms wrapped around her waist, her head positioned against his shoulder. They were lying against a tree. She looked up at his face where their eyes met.

''Emmy!'' He exclaimed happily and tightened his grip around her. ''You're awake, thank god.''

''Wh…what happened.'' she whispered.

Her voice had no power. She felt so weak right now.

''You fell…'' His eyes darkened. ''From the cliff you were taking pictures from. The storm started to act up and there was a rather large flash of lightning and…''

''Professor...Too...Tight.''

''Oh, terribly sorry dear.''

He had been tightening his grip on her, leaving little room for breathing. He quickly loosened his arms, giving her the opportunity to breathe and adjust her position. Emmy sat upright and looked at her surroundings. They were in an area with a large amount of trees. She looked up and could see the mountain top they had just been on. The drop had been of considerable size, making it hard to believe she was not injured as much as she should have been. She looked back down at her body and started examining if she was actually hurt, but just not feeling it. Thankfully, she seemed fine.

What she had not noticed, was the broken man underneath her. The professor didn't want her to worry too much about his current state and continued to hold her while she tried to take in her surroundings. Professor Layton had gone through many dangerous perils in his days, some which frightened him by just thinking about it, but the absolute terror he had felt when he saw Emmy tumble off the edge of the cliff before him, was unlike any. Without thinking, he had jumped right after her, screaming her name and catching her mid-air before they hit the trees below them. Thankfully, the trees were the very reason he was not hurt worse than he was since they had cushioned the blow.

The only real problem was his ankle, on which Emmy had landed. He'd happily sacrifice himself for her any day and this situation was no different. Unfortunately Emmy had hit her head on the ground quite harshly which caused her to lose consciousness for a while. The professor had been impatiently sitting with her beneath the tree, hoping she would wake soon to show him she was okay. Emmy in the meantime brought her focus back to the professor.

''How did you get here professor? Did you find a path down?'' She asked.

Hershel scratched the back of his head and wished he could pull the brim of his hat down to cover his eyes. He wasn't planning on lying to her. She would find out eventually anyway when they had to get up.

''Not exactly...I...sort of followed your path.''

''My path? Wait you didn't…'' Emmy looked at him in horror.

''I'm alright, just a minor injury to my ankle is all.'' He pointed to his left leg besides her.

Emmy felt horrible. Not only because of the stuffy feeling in her head, or the dull pain behind her eyes, but most of all because she felt like this was her fault. She leaned back against his shoulder and sighed. She wanted badly to apologize, but knew he wouldn't take it.

''Can you walk?''

The professor tried to move his foot but was met with a sharp pain, causing him to grunt. Emmy shot up startled.

''Minor injury? Are you sure?''

The professor averted his gaze.

''It might be more than minor.''

Emmy sighed deeply and moved up from his lap. She shuffled over to his left leg and gently moved his pant leg upwards. His ankle looked bad. It was swollen and started turning a dark color.

''Looks like it is. We should really try to move towards the town before it gets dark. I'd go myself and get help...but…'''Emmy started.

She didn't want to leave him here. The professors started moving to which Emmy quickly offered her body as support. He was able to get up, only breaking a minor sweat. The journey back was going to take a while for sure. Emmy suddenly realised something.

''My camera…''

She looked around, expecting to find the remains of her old friend laying somewhere in the vicinity.

''We fell a little bit more towards the mountain wall.'' The professor offered.

He leaned back against the tree and released his arm from Emmy's shoulder.

''Go take a look.''

She nodded and quickly made her way over to the place where they had supposedly landed. After a while she found a part of the lens stuck on a branch above her head. She sighed again, knowing for sure now that she had to buy herself a new one. She had loved that camera ever since she got it and felt a little disappointed in the outcome. In the corner of her eye a small shine attracted her attention.

''Maybe another part of my beloved.'' She sighed and crouched down.

To her surprise she spotted a small yellow stone. The stone seemed out of place on the mountain side and she picked it up to examine. The pretty color made her smile softly. It was her favorite. The surface felt smooth, soft almost. When she turned the stone around, small white spots appeared on the sides, making it resemble a daisy.

''What a peculiar little stone.'' She said to herself.

She decided to bring it along and put it in her coat pocket. She made her way back to the professor, who was holding himself steady against the same tree. They talked about the broken camera but Emmy didn't mention the stone. She didn't think it was important. They planned out their best strategy to get back and started moving down the mountain. Since they couldn't see the path they had travelled on, they thought it was clever to move towards the river first. The river would run down the mountain, into the ocean, leaving it impossible for them to miss the town.

After they had found the river, they decided to take a little break. Emmy was quick to suggest they'd take small breaks in between to give them some time to catch their breath. The rain had thankfully almost completely stopped, leaving only a slight drizzle. The dark clouds also started to disperse a little, revealing the evening sky. They had no idea what time it was, but they were sure the rest of the group would start to get worried.

* * *

''Why are they not back yet? They should have been back by now. Shouldn't they be back by now? What if something happened? What if they ran into a bear?'' Flora was freaking out.

She had been walking in circles through the hotel lobby. Her guardian should have definitely been back by now, making her worry until no end.

''Don't worry Flora, I don't think there are bears on this side of Spain, although I would love to see one.'' Luke tried to calm her down.

''Not helping.'' She said with a sigh.

She sat down on a bench near the entrance and continued staring at the road, hoping they would appear.

''Sorry, but hey at least Emmy is there with him! She would protect him no matter what.''

''That's true...But Emmy has been acting weird lately around the professor so...I don't know.''

''Randall said they needed some time alone. Do you think the professor likes Emmy?'' Luke asked.

Flora knew for sure the professor liked Emmy a lot, but she wasn't completely sold on her roommate. She would love for them to get together, but only if Emmy wasn't too afraid to admit her feelings.

''Maybe, who knows.''

''Randall thinks he knows.'' Luke chuckled.

Not long after their conversation, the four adults joined them in the lobby.

''They're still not back...it's been hours.'' Brenda said, worry trailing her words.

''Maybe we should get together a patrol and search for them.'' Clark was also worried.

At first Clark and Randall convinced themselves Emmy and Hershel were taking so long on purpose. They thought they might want to stay the night on the summit even, but that was before the storm had started. They were sure a gentleman like Hershel Layton wouldn't leave a lady on top of a mountain during a storm just so they could get some alone time. Everyone agreed on getting help from the local police and immediately set out.

* * *

Back at the river, Hershel had taken a seat on a sturdy looking tree trunk next to the river. The river was restlessly moving along. Emmy had said she would check ahead to see if they were making progress and left a while ago. Worry was building up in his stomach. He wasn't completely sure if she didn't have a concussion. She might have fainted or fell down and lost consciousness. His dark thoughts were spiraling. He tried to get up from the trunk to pursue her when he saw a figure dashing towards him. He sighed relieved when he saw her long brown hair bouncing up and down. She walked up to him with a smile.

''I climbed a tree and saw the edge of town. It's probably another hour or so from where we are in your state.''

That didn't sound too bad.

''Thank you Emmy.'' He smiled at her.

He was glad she was there with him. Not only because she is strong enough to help support him, but also because it's just her. She, whom he had fallen for. She, whom he wanted alone time with. She, whom he had gotten a gift for. Emmy had taken a seat next to him and took the strange stone she had found earlier out of her pocket to play with. The color entranced her. The professor placed his hand on the pocket where he had kept the stone. To his surprise, the pocket felt empty. He hurriedly checked the insides of all his pockets to find the stone to no longer be in his possession. Emmy looked at him with curiosity.

''What's wrong? Lost something?''

''Yes…'' He sighed. ''I'm afraid it might have fallen out of my pocket during our tumble down the mountain.''

''Do you want to go back to find it? Was it important?'' Emmy asked.

She couldn't imagine him saying yes, but she was prepared to do anything for him at this point.

''No, no, that's silly. We should prioritize our safety first.''

Emmy twisted the stone in her hand, revealing the ''daisy'' side of her trinket. The hand movement caught the professor's attention.

''What do you have there?'' He asked.

He couldn't quite see what she was holding, since it was getting dark.

''Oh, I found this little stone. It has got this beautiful yellow color and...I don't know why but i'm very attracted to it.'' She explained and showed him the stone.

''Oh.'' He exclaimed softly. ''That's my stone.''

''Your stone?''

The professor was relieved the stone wasn't lost to nature but felt the heat creep to his cheeks thinking about how to explain what the stone was about.

''Well…'' He looked Emmy in the eyes and placed his hand on top of the hand in which she was holding the stone. ''I wanted to give this stone to you.''

Emmy could feel his fingers brushed against hers. She wanted to look back down at the stone, but was captivated by his gaze.

''Was this what you lost?'' She asked softly.

He nodded and grabbed her other hand in his. He was ready. He wanted to confess. To tell her everything he had been thinking, everything he had been feeling. He wanted to brush her hair out of her face, to bring her close, to kiss her soft lips.

Emmy was experiencing similar feelings. She felt a strong feeling of deja vu back to the night in front of the firepit. Only this time there was no alcohol to blame for the warm feeling in her stomach. She wrapped her fingers through his and waited for his next words. She didn't want to assume he was feeling the same way of course and was patient enough to hold herself back.

''I found it several days ago on the market at the festival. It reminded me of you.'' He smiled warmly. ''I'm so glad you found it.''

He now looked down at the stone in her hand. She also looked down and smiled. He wanted to give her this. Maybe that's why she was so fond of it. Not because of the color, but because of him and the thought behind it.

''I love it.'' She said with a soft blush on her cheeks.

They looked back up to each other. The professor could barely contain his feelings anymore. He just didn't know what to say. He started leaning forward. He immediately noticed she mimicked his motion and grew confident.

''Emmy...I…''

They were only centimeters apart when suddenly...

''PROFESSOR! EMMY!''

A familiar shout not too far from them popped them out of their bubble. Different sets of flashlights pointed out of the trees on the little tree trunk. The two in question quickly moved apart from one another. Luke dashed forward and jumped on top of the startled pair. He wrapped his small arms around their necks, pushing them close.

''Thank the heavens you're alive.'' Randall appeared from behind a police officer. ''Do you have any idea how hard you guys are to describe in spanish.''

It was soon clear the gang had set up a search and rescue party to save them from their predicament. Everyone gasped when they heard their story of the fall. The part where the professor had given Emmy a gift was left out of course, since that was a little tidbit they wanted to keep to themselves. The professor was quickly treated to first aid and they made their way back down to the hotel. Luckily, he had only sprained his ankle, but it still looked (and felt) pretty awful. Emmy did not have a concussion, but was firmly recommended some rest. After a couple of hours of worried conversations, multiple smacks on the back of Randall and Clark's heads and relieved laughter, most had retreated back to their chambers.

The professor was helped back to his room by the guys. He sighed as he layed back down against his pillows. Luke had been sweet enough to give him all the space he needed by climbing in bed with his parents for the night. The professor looked up at the ceiling and thought of his 'could have been' moment with Emmy. He was so close to telling her everything and somewhere he felt like she wanted him to as well.

A soft knock was heard on the door. ''_Maybe Luke forgot his toothbrush'' _the professor thought. He gave confirmation for the other person to enter and saw the door open to reveal Emmy.

''Emmy…'' He said surprised. ''What are you doing here?''

He sat up straight in bed and waited for her response.

''Can I come in?'' She asked.

He nodded and beckoned her over to him. She walked inside and closed the door. She was already wearing her nightgown, a pastel pink long gown. She looked adorable, but that was not what the professor should be focusing on right now. She sat down next to him on the bed and fiddled around with something in her hand.

''Are you going to be able to sleep?'' She asked.

''Yes I think so. The pain is bearable at the moment.''

Silence grew between them. The professor wasn't sure how to proceed, but before he could think of something, she had started moving.

''I haven't thanked you yet for the stone.'' She said in a whisper.

She leaned a hand against his shoulder and planted a soft kiss on his lips. The professor was taken aback by the sudden act, but felt incredibly happy. The kiss was over before he could process it any further. She moved back and looked him in the eyes. She was still very close.

''Thank you.''

He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. Here she was. Perfect as ever. Close to him and seemingly feeling the same way.

He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. She leaned in the touch and closed her eyes. She wanted this moment to last forever. The small stone in her hand fell down to the ground when he pulled her close for another kiss.

* * *

Chapter 7 is live ladies and gentlemen and that means that the end is in sight. Hope you are enjoying my little slice of life/love story! If you do, please let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Professor Layton franchise

* * *

Chapter 8 The final day

The next morning Emmy awoke with a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach. The night before had been unexpectedly wonderful. After her little kiss of appreciation, the professor reciprocated with one of a deeper sentiment. She sighed contently and moved from out under the blankets to the window. Flora turned around and looked at Emmy with a surprised and slightly sleepy look on her face.

''You're up early.'' She said while stifling a yawn.

Emmy opened the curtains and revelled in the warm rays of sunshine seeping in. She felt like she had been blessed by some sort of azran goddess.

''Just had a lovely sleep, that's all.''

She heard Flora giggle softly and blushed. She had told her what happened when she returned to her room last night, with a red face. Flora had already been curious about what happened on the mountain and demanded she tell her everything. Emmy was glad to be able to share her feelings with the girl. She was important to Hershel after all.

Emmy opened the window door and stepped outside on the balcony. She was going to have to get used to calling him by his first name. He had insisted on it yesterday evening. She leaned on the balustrade and enjoyed the view across the mountainside. Her mind drifted back to yesterday evening, where they had finally been able to talk about their feelings.

The kiss was everything she had dreamed of. His hand had guided her towards him, cupping her chin in the gentlest way. His eyes were half-lidded, filled with an emotion she hadn't seen from him before. When their lips touched again, she felt like she was floating. His lips were warm and soft. She heard him hum deep in his throat, which shook her core. When they parted, she felt a sense of disappointment. She missed his warmth and wanted more, but before she could demand another kiss, the professor had taken her hands in his. He had looked at her with an amazingly handsome smile. He told her he wanted to tell her how he had started to develop feelings for her in the last couple of days.

She had told him the same. They laughed at their cluelessness. Emmy knew her feelings were something a little more deep rooted than just a couple of days and had told him about the years of admiration and respect she felt for him. How that admiration and respect had turned into something more. How she had always wanted him to hold her close, but was forever unsure how to process those feelings. After their day on the beach, it felt like everything had sped up 110%. Her uncertain feelings had become certain, her desire to be close to him had become unbearable.

He had laughed when she reminisced about the kiss they shared in front of the fire pit. He told her how he thought she would never look at him in that light. He told her how he thought she felt like she made a mistake by kissing him. This explained his reaction the next day by the roller coaster. He had blushed when he explained that he realised he had been in love with her when she was seated on the edge of the pool. It felt so good to hear him say that. To hear him say he was also in love with her. The night ended too soon to her liking after that. He had thanked her for everything and bid her a good night.

It wasn't until she had returned to her own hotel room, that she realised she had dropped her precious stone. The little stone that made her heart flutter. She was sure she had it during her thank you kiss. She decided to retrace her steps after they had had breakfast. Flora had gotten up in the meantime and joined her on the balcony.

''So, are you guys boyfriend girlfriend now or…?'' She asked.

''Cheeky little runt.'' Emmy thought.

She wasn't officially asked, but she supposed they were together now, even if that meant saying something as embarrassing as boyfriend girlfriend.

''Only if you start calling me mama.'' Emmy remarked with a grin.

Flora responded with a big laugh. They continued getting ready for the day. Emmy had started getting dressed when she spotted several bruises from the day before. She hadn't noticed how sore her body actually was. The fall down had been pretty extreme, but the adrenaline and excitement from her interactions with the professor had dulled the pain so far. She sat back down on the bed and placed her fingers against the temples on her head. Her headache was resurfacing as well.

''Emmy…? Are you alright?'' A concerned Flora asked.

She bent down on her knees to look at Emmy.

''Maybe you should stay at the hotel today?''

Emmy sighed. She was right. She was not looking forward to the plane ride home tomorrow, so another day of rest might be a good plan. Today's planning consisted of shopping, which was something Emmy never really enjoyed anyway.

''The professor will probably also stay at the hotel, so maybe you could join him after breakfast?'' Flora said with a smirk.

Emmy looked up at her grinning roommate and poked her finger against Flora's shoulder to cause her to fall back on her bottom. Flora laughed at the playful gesture and got back up to finish getting ready. Emmy got up from the bed as well and waited for Flora to join her in the hallway. Down in the breakfasthall, everyone except Hershel had already joined their usual table.

''Good morning everyone.'' Emmy greeted the gang pleasantly.

''Good morning Em! How are you feeling?'' Randall asked excitedly.

''Pretty good, besides a headache and some minor bruising. Will the profe...Hershel join us later?''

Randall raised his eyebrow at her little slip up. He was used to Emmy calling his close friend 'the professor', finding it normal considering her job. He surmised something good had probably happened.

''I think he was ordered to stay in his room by the doctor today. Perhaps you can be so kind as to bring him his breakfast after you're done? He suggested.

Emmy's cheeks heated up. She wanted to see him. She nodded and walked off to the buffet. Randall continued to follow her with his eyes, causing Angela to elbow him.

''Something up with Emmy?'' She whispered in his ear.

Randall turned and smiled at her. ''I believe we have some development.''

Clark curiously listened in on their conversation. It had been their plan all along after all.

''I can't believe our plan worked.'' He whispered across the table with a hand to the side of his face. ''Now we have to wait for them to tell us about…'' Clark was cut off when Emmy had hurriedly walked back to the table with two trays of breakfast.

She sat down and started engulfing the food on one plate faster than they had ever seen her eat. Before they could ask her what this was about she had already finished and started cleaning up. The other tray was scooped up quickly and a slightly heavy breathing Emmy gave them one last smile before she turned around and walked to the staircase at a fast pace. She had almost completely disappeared from sight, when she suddenly realised something and turned back. She returned to the table with a blush.

''I'll be staying at the hotel today by the way so don't wait for me i'm going to the professo...Hershel now anyway alright see you later have fun!''

She was gone again before they could answer.

''So Flora, did she tell you anything?'' Luke asked.

He had been awfully quiet so far, mostly because he was still worried for the professor and Emmy. Yesterday gave him quite the scare. Flora nodded with vigor and started telling them bits and pieces of the story Emmy had told her. She didn't tell them everything, since she wanted to leave that to the couple themselves, but she enjoyed telling them what she could.

Emmy in the meantime had reached the door in which she had stood the night before. Her heart was racing a million miles an hour and the nerves surged through her body. He was probably hungry and she should really just knock. What was she so nervous for anyway? She mentally shook her head and huffed out the breath she had been holding.

''Come on Emmy.'' she whispered and knocked on the door.

It took a moment for him to answer, but thankfully a clear ''Come in.'' could be heard after some time. Emmy opened the door and pushed her way in.

''Good morning.'' she said cheerfully. ''Your breakfast my liege.''

The professor chuckled and beckoned her to come in. ''Good morning my dear. Did you sleep well?'' He asked.

A gentleman as always. Emmy nodded and placed the tray on his bedside table. The professor was laying on top of the bed with a pillow under his injured ankle. Emmy took a closer look and could see the swelling had already gone down and the color was returning to normal.

''Have you tried to walk?'' she asked.

''Yes and it went quite well. It was a little painful at first but Clark was here earlier to offer some support. After a few steps I was able to walk on my own.''

''That's good.'' Emmy had walked back over to the side of the bed where she had sat the evening before. The spot where they had kissed. She could feel her face flush when she took a seat next to him.

''I'll be staying at the hotel today, so I figured we could spend the day...together?'' She looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

''That would be wonderful.'' The professor's gaze softened and he took a hold of her hand.

They stared at each other for a while and Emmy noticed the professor was getting closer. She could feel herself getting flustered and quickly removed her hand. She turned around, got the breakfast she had left there earlier from the bedside table and pushed it on top of his lap. The professor was surprised by her sudden movements.

''Eat up before it gets cold.''

She turned her face away from him and scolded herself on the inside.

''Yes...thank you…'' He responded, still confused by her behaviour and picked up the utensils on the tray.

What was she doing? Didn't she want to be kissed by him? She didn't have to worry about her feelings anymore, right? He had reciprocated them after all. They are together now. Wait...were they? They certainly haven't established it yet. Maybe that was what was bothering her. She waited patiently for him to finish his breakfast before she would breach the topic. He hummed contently when he took a sip from his tea.

He was confused but not worried in the slightest. He was sure they could talk about it after what had happened last night. He had never really been able to talk to anyone that openly before. After he finished his breakfast, he thanked Emmy for her kindness and put the tray aside. She had nodded with a timid smile with her eyes still averted from him.

''Professor...can I ask a silly question?''

''Hershel my dear.''

''Oh right, apologies, uhm...so Hershel?'' The blush on her cheeks was deepening in color.

''Of course you may Emmy. There is no such thing as a silly question.''

''Alright then….are we?...are you?'' she stuttered.

''Yes?''

''Are you my boyfriend?'' The last part of that sentence left her with her heart in her throat and a face as red as a tomato.

Hershel looked at her for a moment with a dumbstruck expression across his features. He certainly did not expect her to ask him that.

''I know it's stupid but I would really like to know where we are.'' Emmy had buried her face in her hands.

The professor had to suppress his laughter when he looked at his newly established girlfriend and reached out to take one of her hands.

''I am.''

Emmy looked through her finger and giggled when he placed a kiss on the hand he had taken away. She felt a wave of relief wash over her. She dashed forward and hugged him around his waist.

''Awesome.'' Emmy sighed as she felt his arm wrap around her to pull her closer to him.

She looked up to find him looking back at her as well. They closed in on each other and finally kissed again. The kiss didn't last for long however, because Emmy suddenly realised she still hadn't found the stone. She jumped up from the bed and looked around. She explained to her new boyfriend what she was doing while lifting up the covers on the bed.

''Shit where is it.'' She said while frantically searching around the room.

''Language dear.''

She squatted down to look under the bed where she found a small shine near the wall. With a triumphant ''Ha!'' she held the stone above her head.

The rest of the day was spent lounging around his room and on the balcony for some fresh air from time to time. They had entertained themselves with different puzzles, word riddles and fleeting kisses. The day felt like it had flown by when they heard a knock on the door. Emmy answered to find the gang outside in the hallway. They had been exploring the city for different shops and wanted to show them their haul. Everyone had also been so kind to buy them a few gifts as well, ranging from snacks for Emmy to strange spanish sliding puzzles for Hershel.

Flora had found a perfect necklace to put the daisy stone in. Luke kept teasing her by telling them how she was persistently looking around every jewelry shop and stall to find something to put the stone in. Emmy thanked her by giving her a big bear hug. The stone fitted perfectly into the open space on the necklace.

''I suppose we should give them the good news, shouldn't we Hershel?'' Emmy asked after everyone had shown off their trinkets.

''Yes let's.'' The professor cleared his throat. ''Emmy and I are officially together now.''

''Congratulations!'' Brenda said after a small pause.

No one was really surprised of course, but they all quickly congratulated them as well.

''Now we can have triple dates.'' Clark laughed.

''Hey what about us?'' Flora asked while gesturing to her and Luke.

''Well get yourself a partner Flora, then we will go on quadruple or quintuple dates.'' Clark winked at the young girl.

Everyone laughed at the interaction. It was already late in the evening when everyone had finally left to go to bed. They would leave pretty early the next morning for the airport and they did want to get some sleep at least before the plane ride. Emmy had joined Flora back to their room, which left the professor alone once again. They had tested his ankle just before they left the room to see if he could walk on his own and he seemed fine. The pain had thankfully almost completely gone away.

He stared up at the ceiling and thought about everything that had happened during his little holiday. Just a week ago he was swarming in work, relenting to even think about vacation as to not interrupt Clark and Brenda on their holiday. He thought about the first day here, when he was pleasantly surprised with Emmy's fresh look. He loved the way they had danced that evening, not thinking about a care in the world. He thought about the beach where she had once again surprised him with her appearance. A small blush formed on his cheeks when he tried to push away the ungentlemanly thoughts that popped into his mind.

Even if she was his girlfriend, that is no way to think about a lady. He thought about their little pretend boyfriend situation. How he liked to hold her so close he could smell her perfume, how her small touches affected him even then. He thought about their first kiss. The face she made after the fact still continued to make the butterflies in his stomach multiply. He thought about their awkward interaction at the roller coaster. What a fool he had been.

He thought about the hike. He had been so worried about her after the fall. He could honestly say he wouldn't know what to do if something worse had happened to her. There he had finally given her the stone. The small trinket he had been holding onto. She looked so happy when he told her he planned to give it to her. It was the reaction he had hoped for. And finally he thought about last night. About the kiss she had given him and the kiss he had given back. About the conversations they had until deep in the night.

It was no secret that she had consumed his every thought this entire vacation. But he was happy she did. Now they are together. He was not looking forward to the flight back to London but he was looking forward to his relationship with Emmy. It had been a vacation to remember.

* * *

Cliché ending much? Oh well it's a sappy love story anyway. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm aching to start my new story so sorry if this felt a little huried. Please let me know what you thought! I appreciate any feedback.


End file.
